Llegando al límiteUn único destino
by Vermi-chan
Summary: Shinichi, para poder volver a su vida de antes y junto a Ran, tendrá que acabar primero con su gran obstáculo...La organización. Pero no le será nada fácil, y muchas sorpresas le esperaran en este fic. Misterio, acción, romance y mucho más!
1. La clave para acceder a nuestro destino

Capítulo 1 : "La clave para acceder a nuestro destino" 

UuuAAAAaaaaaaah...(bostezo) - "Dr. Agasa realmente ya n se que pensar, llevo ya mucho tiempo detrás de esos tipos y también viviendo en casa de Mouri...Ran ha sospechado muchas veces de mi identidad, y la he convencido , aunque a duras penas, pero tarde o temprano es probable que se acabe enterando, porque si esto sigue así...francamente un caso en manos de un gran detective como yo es imposible que tarde tanto en resolverse.

¿Y que vas hacer con respecto a eso e SEÑORITO DETECTIVE? No podemos hacer nada nosotros, solo seguir fingiendo que somos quien somos por ahora: unos niños de 7 años que van a la escuela primaria de Teitan. Al menos hasta que consigamos más pistas que nos lleven al cao de la organización y.. - decía Haibara hasta que fue interrumpida bruscamente por Conan.

¿Que te piensas, que nose todo este royo que me explicas¡Estoy harto de esta situación¡Estoy harto de esos malditos tipos¡Estoy harto de CONAN EDOGAWAA! Y...harto de seguir esta farsa con Ran...no...no quiero volver a ver como llora por mi¡por alguien como yo!

Escuha Kudo no te desesperes aún y escúchame hasta el final ¿vale? He dicho que no podíamos hacer nada hasta que no encontrara + pistas, bien, pues para que crees que hoy he querido que me acompañaras a casa de Agasa eh¿Para tomar un te? Por favor, parece mentira que seas un detective a veces ¬¬.

¬¬¿ Y que quieres que piense, no pasa cada día que me cites para alguna cosa importante, únicamente para cuando el Dr. Agasa tiene algún artefacto nuevo para darme. Pero a juzgar por lo que me has dicho, parece ser que no va a ser eso. ¿Y bien que es?

Mira Kudo¿te acuerdas de la última vez que topamos con la organización, en aquellos almacenes abandonados? mientras tu estabas amagado detrás de una de las columnas de los almacenes escuchando uno de los otros sucios planes de la organización, yo mientras pude entrar en una de las salas, y en el maletín negro de Gin ,encontré el disket donde están los datos de la organización, y entre esos datos...la composición de la Aptx 4869.

¿COOMOOO¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO HASTA AHORA?

Si no te lo dije fue por...porque no puedo acceder a los archivos del disket, tengo que poner una contraseña que no logro averiguar, parece ser que la cambiaron. No quería comentarte nada hasta que no accediera, pero no ha podido ser, y por eso he decidido que sería mejor que vinieras.

¡Mierda! Así que no podemos entrar...

A ver, los nombres de los miembros de la organización se basan en bebidas alcohólicas no? tal vez, podría ser esta la respuesta, y por lo tanto lo que tienen todas en común es

El alcohol, ya lo se, y también la prové como contraseña, pero la negó.

¿Oye Haibara sabes porque utilizan nombres de ese tipo?

Gin me explicó una vez que el alcohol es un símbolo como de poder y destrucción... una manera de auto definir la organiación¿Pero que tiene que ver con el tema?

mmmm...talvez la contraseña es lo contrario, aunque...

Nani?

¡Haibara prueva de poner Bill y Bob!

¿Eh? - Haibara asintió y al ponerla, pudieron lograr entrar.

¡Vaya! A funcionado nn

¿Pero Kudo como la has averiguado?.

Verás, he pensado que talvez habrían utilizado una palabra que significara lo contrario. Me has dicho que el alcohol simboliza el poder

y la destrucción no? Una forma indirecta de definir la organización, pues me he basado en lo contrario para averiguar la contraseña, aunque la verdad no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría.

Claro Bill y Bob si no me equivoco son los

Los primeros fundadores de Alcohólicos Anónimos, un lugar donde va la gente que es alcohólica y lo quiere dejar o ex-alcohólicos,

en otras palabras, la desintoxicación del alcohol, un lugar donde la organización simbolizaría el término opuesto o contrario para A.A (Alcohólicos Anónimos) y un lugar donde A.A simbolizaría el término opuesto para la organización.

Han utilizado una palabra que reflejara la definición contraria de ellos, y la menos insospechada.

Bueno ahora Kudo, alfín podré crear el antídoto de la aptx 4869, pero deves darme unos días.

¡Porfín! Alfín podré ser el de antes, y entonces podré atrapar y meter a la organización en la cárcel, y luego...me iré con Ran y...

Eh eh eh, espera Kudo, aunque podamos ser como antes, no quiere decir que ya esté todo solucionado, ahora lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es idear un plan para atrapar a la organización, y una vez todo haya terminado, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Vale, vale...ya lo se borde ¬¬

.Haibara, todo esto sabes que será muy peligroso no?- Dijo Shinichi cambiando la expresión de su cara por una muy seria.

Claro que lo se Kudo, pero no te pienses que no voy a ir, además fui yo la que creó el veneno, y también necesitarás mi ayuda, piensa que antes formaba parte de la organización.

Está bien.

¿Oye y que piensas hacer cuando todo acabe?

Lo dices como si fuera a ser así. ¿Y si no acabamos con ella que eh?

Pesimista ¬¬, no se pa que pregunto

Cuando todo acabe, supongo que reharé mi vida y talvez me vaya a USA y siga mi carrera. Y bueno a ti no te pregunto, porque ya lo

se de sobra- Dijo Haibara con risita burlona.

o/o...¡ehem! bu-bueno creo que iré a comer algo, a ahora vengo, y hablamos del plan eh...U- decía Shinichi un pelín nervioso por el comentario de ella.

Continuará 


	2. Complicaciones, ¿traición?

****

**Recordando el cap anterior:**

****

Shinichi logró dar con la clave para acceder a los datos de la organización, donde entre ellos estaba la composición de la Aptx 4869.

Ahora deven idear un plan para terminar con ella.

**Capítulo 2 :**

Complicaciones¿ traición?

Bueno Haibara¿Entonces así quedamos no?. Ahora tengo que inventarme una excusa para decirle a Ran.

Ok, pero no tardes.

(Shinichi/Conan se marcha.)

"kudo..."

. piiiip piiiiip - ¿Diga?

¿Como va todo?-Contestó la voz de un individuo misterioso.

Amm..eres tu, parece que todo va según lo previsto.

Ummm, buen trabajo, cada vez falta menos...para encontrarnos cara a cara.-decía la misteriosa voz sonriendo para si.

Si...

¿Sucede algo?

No nada, pero devo colgar ya, antes de que venga.

Muy bien, confío en ti...Shiho Miyano.

··········

Al cabo de un rato llega Conan.

¡Haibaraaa! Rápido vayamos a casa de Agasa, tenemos que prepararnos lo antes posible y tomarnos el antídoto, tengo unas ganas horribles de hacerles pagar por todo a esos desgraciados.

Al fin llegas, vamos.

··········

Oye Papá, no bebas tanto, recuerda lo que te dijo el médico.

¿Eh¡Papáaa! -Le decía Ran a su padre, que pasaba de todo.

Oye Hija¡HIP! yeo soy mucho¡HIP! maa grande que ru , no tienes¡HIP! ningún derecho a¡HIP, a¡HIP¡HIP, a decirme lo que devo o no devo de hace¡HIP! YO SOY EL GURAN DERECTIVE MOOOUUURIIII ¡HIIIP! - decía Kogoro totalmente borracho,( no son faltas de ortografía no, lo causa que vaya en su estado U)

Aiix..lo que tu digas papá, anda vamos y túmbate al sofá VVUU

Mientras tanto, delante del bar que había debajo de la residencia Mouri, un hombre de tez misteriosa observaba desde su coche negro, el gran ventanal que ponía " Agencia de detectives Mouri" mientras en su cara se dibujaba una misteriosa sonrisa.)

··········

Kudo¿estás preparado para tomarla?

¡Je! eso ni se pregunta, anda dámela ya.

Aquí tienes.

¡Espera Shinichi!

¿Que pasa profesor?

¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, si te pasara algo...

No se preocupe profesor Agasa, ahora ya no me puedo echar atrás. Bueno basta de charla, allá voy.

Al cavo de un rato Shinichi, después de unos momentos de sufrimiento, se miró las manos y luego se miró en un espejo, y efectivamente, volvía a ser él, Shinichi Kudo.

Por fín, y espero que esta vez sea para siempre.

No te preocupes Kudo, este es el antídoto bueno, y ahora es mi turno.

Haibara también se lo tomó, y volvió a ser Shiho.

Bien ahora tenemos que contactar con ellos y quedar en alguna zona, el último lugar donde irán esos tipejos.

Oye Kudo, tu mejor tendrías que comenzar a prepararte, si no te importa prefiero llamarles yo. Supongo que lo hace que antes era una

de ellos, y se como tengo que tratar.

De acuerdo como quieras.

··········

Mira Shinichi, aunque vuelvas a tener tu cuerpo, creo que deberías llevarte los inventos que te hice, podrían serte muy útiles.

Si ya lo se profesor, también me llevaré la pajarita, quien sabe si tendré que hacerme pasar por alguno de ellos.

Oye Shinichi, no quiero ser un aguafiestas¿pero no piensas llamar a Ran, Lo digo porque si algo saliera mal y a ti no te volviera a ver, sería un shock muy fuerte para ella, bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo se, y no, no pienso llamarla hasta que todo esté solucionado, y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a ponerla en peligro. Cuando todo acabe, entonces si que podré volver a su lado. Yo...también tengo muchas ganas de estar y hablar con ella...pero por ahora mi deber es acabar con esos para el bien de todos, y sobretodo de ella.

Y otra cosa profesor, no me mate antes de tiempo.

Pe-perdona Shinichi, solo me preocupo, no quisiera que os pasara nada, por favor ir con mucho cuidado.

Oye Kudo, ya los he llamado, hemos quedado en una compañía abandonada: "La compañía Shigota" en Kusakai a las 22:00.

Bien, luego tengo que hablar con Megure para que

No hará falta, de la policía ya me he encargado yo, vendrán camuflados, ellos ya estarán allá.

Sobretodo, no se pueden enterar, si algo sale mal, estamos acabados.

Tranquilo , lo tengo todo controlado.

Bien pues...allá vamos.

··········

( mientras tanto...)

Mmmmm...ah...¿Do-donde estoy, está todo muy oscuro...Un momento... si esto... esto es un coche...y está en marcha...¿eh? Quién..¿quién hay ahí?

****

**Continuará**

****

**N.A**

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, algo mas largo que el anterior U. Y bueno, esto es solo el principio, nada comparado con lo que aún está por venir nn

Para el próximo capítulo como es de suponer, se encontrarán con la organización y...ya lo veréis vosotros mismos n. ¡No os lo perdáis! pero porfis dejar review, así lo subiré mucho mas pronto joujoujou XD. Tengo previsto subir un cap o más (depende) cada finde,

a menos que no me vaya Internet, o que se estropee el ordena, o que esté a 40 y pico de fiebre o mucho peor...que no me dejéis reviews, ya sea porque os ha gustado, para criticarme, para amenazarme si no subo el prox cap pronto (o amenazarme para que deje

el fic, que va ser que no XD).

Weenooo hasta el prox cap, y muchas gracias por leerlo nn

Se despide:

¡Vermi-chan!


	3. Destiny

**Recordando el cap anterior**

Shinichi y Shiho vuelven a ser como antes, después de tomarse el antidoto de la Aptx 4869. Mientras tanto ajeno a todo esto se encuentra un misterioso coche que se un cierto lugar y...acompañado de alguien.

**Capítulo 3: Destiny**

Ya hemos llegado...Cuando pasemos al otro lado de la puerta de esta compañía, nuestro destino ya estará decidido.

Oye no hables así que me entran escalofríos ¬¬. Bien ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

Y ¿Qué te piensas¿Qué iba a tirar la toalla?- piiiip piiiip piiiip (móvil de Shiho)

¿Diga?

Hola...

¡Ah! Pe pero...(Entonces Shiho se gira rápidamente encarándose a Shinichi, que la mira sorprendido) -¡ehem! Quiero decir, si va todo bien, ya estamos llegando.

¿Quien era?

Ah...esto..era Agasa, que me llamaba por que estaba preocupado

Ay Dios...mira que llamar precisamente ahora.

Ya sabes como es...

Oye...em...¿te pasa algo?

¿Como?

No, nada, no me hagas caso, sigamos.

··············

Mmmmm...¿Do-donde estoy, está todo muy oscuro...un momento si esto, esto es un coche...y está en marcha...¿eh? Quién...¿Quién hay ahí?

Vaya...ya te has despertado...Ángel...¿o debería decir Ran Mouri?

¿Q-quién eres¿Porqué estoy aquí? -decía Ran atemorizada.

Me presentaré, soy Vodka,el compañero de Gin, y pertenezco a una organización muy poderosa y misteriosa que hace negocios, que alguien como tu los denominaría "¿Sucios?" . Y hablando de mi compañero Gin, dentro de nada lo conocerás, puesto que ya estamos llegando...Además también podrás volver a ver a alguien que conoces muy bien señorita.

¿Có-cómo¿De que va todo esto¿a dónde me llevas¿a quién tengo que ver?

¡Um! Vaya parece que aún no te has dado cuenta...formas parte de nuestro plan,te he secuestrado, eres una rehén. Y será mejor que no te resistas si no quieres morir antes de poder ver a "esa persona" -Dijo enseñando el arma que tenía en la mano izquierda.

Re rehén... (decía Ran totalmente pálida tras escuchar el discurso de Vodka)

·············

( Mientras tanto, Shiho Y Shinichi ya habían entrado al edificio, y se dirigían hacia la sala donde se encontraban los de la organización.)

Bien Kudo, ya hemos llegado.

**- **Esos tipos...¿donde estarán? Seguro que ya han llegado...

Perdonad el retraso. -decía una voz al mismo tiempo que a Shinichi se le quedaba una cara más blanca que el papel. Lo siento, estaba hablando con mi compañero Vodka de un asunto, no tardará en llegar a esta sala.

Finalizaba, mostrando al fin su rostro. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Gin.

Shinichi lo miraba con una expresión que mostraba claramente su gran desprecio)

Vaya, parece que no sientes precisamente alegría de verme, detective.

He venido para acabar con vosotros, dentro de nada os pudriréis entre rejas, os haré pagar por todo el daño que habéis

causado a tanta gente.

¿ A si? Qué miedo me das...¿qué vas a hacer? Talvez me anestesies con ese reloj de pulsera que tienes¿o a lo mejor me atacarás con uno de los balones que tienes incorporados en ese cinturón? Y aprovecharás para que venga la policía y me detengas, y acabe tu pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Pero pero como, como es posible que sepas...-Intentaba decir Shinichi, totalmente atónito tras oír las palabras de Gin.

Vaya vaya, creo que he dado en el clavo, o al menos me he acercado. Igualmente lo de la policía ya se venía a venir.

Has hecho un buen trabajo Shiho.

Al oír su nombre, Shinichi se encaró rápidamente a Shiho la cual aún no había dicho nada en el rato que llevaban allá.

Shi-Shiho?...no espera...no puede ser...¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí¡Explícamelo! -Shinichi cada vez estaba más de los nervios, no entendía nada, aunque ahora ya se comenzaba a enterar...sin quererse creer todo lo que pasaba, y se miró el reloj y el cinturón, y se veía claramente como alguien los había manipulado para que ya no sirvieran, puesto que ninguno de los dos objetos disponía ya de las utilidades.

Bien detective, mi compañero ya ha llegado junto con alguien que conoces muy bien.

¿Eh..?

(Entonces apareció Vodka junto con Ran que estaba atada. Cuando Shinichi la vio, empalideció totalmente mientras pronunciaba su nombre...) – Ran...

¡Shinichi! ( Al igual que él, Ran también se quedó atónita observándole)

Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tu amiguita ahora es nuestro rehén. ¿Pensabas que todo iva a ser tan fácil? El reloj, el cinturón, la policía y un final feliz junto con la persona que más amas. Lo siento mucho pero creo que no va ser así, es más va ser todo lo contrario a lo que te esperabas. Retiro lo de lo siento. Nosotros no nos pudriremos, serás tu, y tu amiga no tendrá mejor vida, ya veré lo que hacemos...tal vez nos sirva en la organización...su Karate es muy bueno, y además a Vermouth, creo que le gustará la idea¿ te acuerdas no? Le salvaste la vida Ángel...(decía Gin mirando a Ran)

¡Desgraciados¡Sóltadla! Ella ¡ella no tiene nada que ver!

Muchas gracias Shiho, has sabido hacer muy bien durante todo este tiempo el papel de niña buena.

Umm, de nada hombre, ese era mi deber (decía Shiho sonriendo fríamente)

¡Shiho¿Y que pasa contigo¿Esque ahora resulta que eres una traicionera?

Soy un imbécil¡UN IMBÉCIL! Claro...has sido tu la que has manipulado los inventos del profesor Agasa, y la policía, no la has llamadio cierto?Y también has planeado todo esto junto a ellos desde un principio verdad...

¡Maldita sea!nunca tuve que haberme fiado de alguien que formaba parte de la organización, soy un idiota.

Vaya, que observador eres Kudo

Pero...¡cómo has podido! Y lo de la muerte de tu hermana?

Je! Esa muerte fue premeditada por mi, además era un estorvo para la organización, y alguien como ella no podía seguir con nosotros.

Como puedes decir eso tan cruelmente, sabes¡ELLA VINO ALLÁ POR TI!

ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA¡POR TU VIDA MISERABLE! Pero a ti eso...no te importa verdad.

Exactamente.

Malditos, esto no os saldrá bien, tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldrá a la luz, ya lo veréis.

Vaya vaya, aún tienes esperanzas. (Dijo Gin acercándose a Shinichi lentamente)

Es que no ves que dentro de nada tu cuerpo yacerá muerto en suelo de este lugar...¡EH! KE NO LO VES! -dijo dándole

un golpe con la pistola, haciendo que del labio de Shinichi saliera un hilo de sangre.)

Pero antes será divertido, ver la cara del gran detective Shinichi Kudo, llena de horror...¡Vodka!

¡Si!

Trae a la chica.

- ¡Noo¡RAN¿Que vais a hacer¡Malditos¡Como la toquéis! (Decía Shinichi con impotencia) 

Bien, esto será divertido.

¡Venga muévete! (Vodka estaba empujando a Ran hacia donde se encontraba Gin, hasta que este la alcanzó del brazo, llevándola hacia él.)

Vaya, alfín te tengo ante mis ojos , Ángel...MIRA KUDO, VES ESTA CARA¡SI! RECUERDA BIEN ESTA DULCE CARITA SHINICHI KUDO! -Decía Gin a Shinichi mientras cogía a Ran por la barbilla. ¡PRONTO SERÁ UNA DE LOS NUESTROS!

¡NUNCAAA!

Decía Shinichi lleno de rabia, viendo como ese tipo agarraba a Ran y con la intención de correr hacia él, hasta que paró de golpe viendo como Gin apuntaba a Ran en la sien.

Shin-Shinichi...

¿Qué te parece a ti ángel? De esta forma estarías viva, igualmente es la única opción que tienes si quieres seguir viva.

S-si Shinichi se va, n me importa l-lo que me pase. Decía Ran con la mirada baja mientras le caía una lagrima.

Ran...

¡Eres una estúpida! De esta forma seguirías viva, y además tu amigo va a morir.

¡Nooo! –Gritó Ran volviendo a subir su rostro, ya lleno de lagrimas, tras oír las palabras de Gin.

Mira Kudo antes de matarte como he dicho antes haré que te vayas con un mal sabor de boca

Entonces Gin ,que tenía cogida a Ran de las muñecas comenzó a deslizar la pistola por su cuello.–Que te parece si ponemos esto más interesante..¿eh Kudo?

Shinichi observaba con odio como ese tipo se atrevía a tocar a Ran y la apuntaba con la pistola.

¡NO LA TOQUES! "Mierda...¿por qué tardáis tanto en llegar! "

Porque...porque..¿porque te preocupas tanto por ella? No ves que tu vida...( Le decía Shiho a Shinichi escondiendo la mirada) ¿PORQUE?

Yo no soy como tu (fue lo único que le respondió Shinichi secamente)

Sabes, voy a dejar el privilegio de matarte,a Shiho¿qué te parece? Así será más divertido, ver como la traidora te dispara jajajaja

¡Maldito!

Lo siento...Gin...Lo siento mucho...pero yo...yo ...yo le quiero, así que no le pienso matar.

¡Pero que dices ahora tu? ( decía Gin a Shiho en un ataque de nervios)

Mira Kudo, si te unes a nosotros tu vida estará a salvo y además podrás gaudir de muchas cosas.

¡Nunca¿Además que pasaría con Ran?

¡Es lo único que sabes decir? Ran Ran Ran y Ran¡Y que más da ella! De esta forma estarías vivo¡lo que importa es tu vida y la de nadie más! Así Kudo también podrías salir con migo, ya me tienes a mi¡yo te daré muchas más cosas!

Estás loca, jamás cometeré esta locura, además mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona.

Pues vete olvidando de ella¡PORQUE NO SE QUEDARÁ NI UN INSTANTE MÁS EN LA TIERRA! (Dijo Shiho apuntando a Ran con la pistola)

¡NOOOOO! PARAAA! (Gritaba Shinichi desesperadamente dirigiéndose a ella)

¿PORQUÉ NO¿ELLA NO ES UN ÁNGEL¡PUES DEBE IRSE AL CIELO CON LOS DEMÁS ÁNGELES!

¡NOOOOOOOO!

¡Pooof! ( disparo )

**Continuará**

**N.A**

¡Wolaaas¿Qué tal? Como dije, ya he subido el 3er cap nn. Espero que os haya guastado. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente cap? (Suena la musiquilla de intriga xD)

Jujuju eso solo lo se yo, así que ya sabéis...R & R n-n (Onegaiii YY)

Nos vemos n moikiss!


	4. Martini, ¿una visita inesperada?

**Recordando el cápitulo anterior**

- Mira Kudo, si te unes a nosotros tu vida estará a salvo y además podrás gaudir de muchas cosas.

- ¡Nunca¿Además que pasaría con Ran?

- ¡Es lo único que sabes decir? Ran Ran Ran y Ran¡Y que más da ella! De esta forma estarías vivo¡lo que importa es tu vida y la de nadie más! Así Kudo también podrías salir con migo, ya me tienes a mi¡yo te daré muchas más cosas!

- Estás loca, jamás cometeré esta locura, además mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona.

- Pues vete olvidando de ella¡PORQUE NO SE QUEDARÁ NI UN INSTANTE MÁS EN LA TIERRA! (Dijo Shiho apuntando a Ran con la pistola)

- ¡NOOOOO! PARAAA! (Gritaba Shinichi desesperadamente dirigiéndose a ella)

- ¿PORQUÉ NO¿ELLA NO ES UN ÁNGEL¡PUES DEBE IRSE AL CIELO CON LOS DEMÁS ÁNGELES!

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

- ¡Pooof! ( disparo )

**Capítulo 4: Martini¿una visita inesperada?**

- En ese preciso momento se congeló el tiempo, un gran silencio se apoderó de la situación, y todos los presentes se quedaron mirando atónitos lo sucedido hace previos instantes...

- Shiho no pudo terminar la acción que se proponía, ya que alguien se lo impidió al momento. El disparo que anteriormente se había oído, provenía de la pistola de una persona que acababa de mostrar su rostro delante de todos, se trataba de : Vermouth.

- ¡Oh my god! You're so stupid, Shiho¡Dije que no se le podía tocar a Ángel! Te tienes merecido esto, últimamente estabas demasiado rara y tampoco me hacía mucha gracia que formaras parte de la organización, sabía que algún día pasaría algo así.

- Ver- Vermouth...(fue lo único que dijo Shiho tras caer al suelo. Entonces Vermouth se acercó a ella agachándose para encontrarse con su cara y le quitó la pistola de las manos mientras sonreía fríamente) – Esto no lo puedes tener tu Sherry.

- ¡Oh come on¡Soltad a Ángel!

- Pe pero Vemouth...

- Es que no me has oído, luego ya nos ocuparemos pero no quiero que esté en manos de vosotros, no se merece tal escena os dije que fuerais más corteses.

- So Angel, wait here please. Y perdona a estos...

- Ah...(Ran pudo liberarse al fin de las garras de Gin, y tras esto Shinichi corrió rápido hacia donde ella se encontraba)

- ¡Ran¿E- Estás bien¿te ha hecho daño ese!

- ¡Shinichiii! -Esta se lanzó enseguida hacia él sin contener las lágrimas del miedo y de los nervios que aún tenía por todo lo que había pasado. Entonces Shinichi le correspondió y la abrazó, mas fuerte y protectoramente, intentando calmarla.

- Ya pasó Ran, tranquila..

- Shinichi ¡snif! Pensaba que era el final de todo¡ de nosotros¡snif!

- I'm sorry Angel, pero me temo que él no podrá seguir mucho tiempo aquí. No entiendo como os puede costar tanto acabar con alguien, al final todo lo hago yo. Well...Say good bye.

- ¡No espera! – Le grito desesperadamente Ran a Vermouth, viendo como esta se disponía a apretar el gatillo.

- " ¡No puede ser¡Este es el final? " Pensaba Shinichi sin creerse aun lo que estaba pasando. – Y además¡tambien han involucrado a Ran¡MIERDA!

- Vermouth comenzó a apretar el gatillo lentamente, mientras Shinichi y Ran cerraron fuertemente los ojos, esperando ansiosamente con casi nulas esperanzas alguna ayuda.

- Este es tu final Cool guy – Dijo Vermouth guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole fríamente, para después seguir con la presión del gatillo, llegando ya a su límite.

- ¡Detente!

- Vermouth agrandó los ojos, tras oír la voz que había parado su acción por los pelos. Y acto seguido, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la persona que la detuvo, tras su fallido intento de acabar con Shinichi.

- Vaya vaya, todo lo que se ha montado mientras no estaba. Veo que no me puedo ir ni un momento de vacaciones eh...-Decía un hombre que se mostró ante todos. Era un hombre mayor, más o menos de la edad de Gin, iba vestido con un traje negro y unas gafas negras, que se quitó lentamente mostrando por completo su rostro.

- Mar Mar-Martin...¿What are you doing here? – Pregunto una sorprendida Vermouth, por la presencia del hombre.

- ¡Um¿Qué pasa¿es que no puedo venir a veros de vez en cuando? Me han informado de que os encontrabais en este lugar, y parece ser que me he perdido bastante. Vaya...Sherry...¿qué le ha pasado?

-"¿Martin, espera...¡talvez!...no puede ser..." - Pensaba Shinichi que observaba la situación algo confuso y extrañado,

aunque muy aliviado, ya que se habían vuelto a salvar por los pelos, pero ahora solo pensaba en lo que iba a pasar a partir de

ahora.

- Es un honor para mi conocer al gran detective Shinichi Kudo. Me presentaré , soy Martini, el jefe de la organización.

- Entonces...era cierto.

- Vaya, así que ya lo habías adivinado. Se nota tu gran capacidad de detective.

- Martin ha venido en el momento oportuno, así podrá ver como me deshago al fin de Shinichi Kudo. Al final seré yo la única que cumpla con su deber.

- Pues precisamente esto es lo que he venido a impedir Chris.

- ¿W-What?

- "¿Impedir?" -Shinichi cada vez comprendía menos lo que pasaba.

- Ay Vermouth Vermouth...veo que no lo entiendes aún, tendré que explicártelo -Decía Martini acercándose a ella lentamente

– Gin, Vodka, acercaros también vosotros¿es que no me vais a saludar?

- Jefe...pero...

- Venga os explicaré algo muy importante

- Pero Shinichi Kudo...

- ¡QUE NO ME OÍS! No os preocupéis por él, está todo controlado, ahora venid.

- Lo que usted mande. - Gin y Vodka se acercaron a él intrigados por lo que hacía...¿que era lo que quería?

- Bueno, habéis hecho un trabajo muy bueno, pero creo que al final...os habéis equivocado bastante.

- Porque lo dice, se supone que es nuestro deber

- ¡Calla¡no me interrumpas más!...Ahora mismo acabaré con todo esto. Gin, Vodka, Vermouth...este es el final ya...de...

- ¿What?

- Entonces Martini sacó algo de su traje, con lo que al instante golpeó a Vodka a la espalda.

- ¡Vodka¿pero que hace? -Gin no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Martini también le propinó un buen golpe, y quedó inconsciente al suelo al igual que su compañero.

- (Luego también hizo lo mismo con Vermouth, haciendo que esta perdiera el conocimiento)

- Shinichi y Ran mientras tanto se quedaban mirando con ojos agrandados lo que pasaba: Martini, el jefe de la organización, había dejado k.o a esos tipos, y a la vez también les había salvado el pellejo a ellos...pero...tal vez no era así, tal vez era él que quería matarles, entonces Shinichi se dispuso a hablar.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso¿Qué es lo que se propone?

- Vaya...tu también...ja, ja, jajajajajajajajaja - De pronto Martini comenzó a reír con grandes carcajadas, haciendo que Shinichi se lo mirara aún más extrañado. -¿Es que se estaba riendo de él?

- Vaya Kudo, Mouri, me alegro de veros otra vez, ha ido de poco eh...

- ¿Cómo?..¿Qu-quien quien eres?

- Entonces Martini se puso la mano en la cara, y comenzó a arrancar lentamente la máscara que tenía, ya que realmente, no se trataba de "el jefe de la organización",sino que se trataba de...

- ¡Ka- Kaito kid! Decían Shinichi y Ran al unísono

-. Jaja ¿os habíais pasado el cuento del jefe, bueno en eso consistía también, teníais que creerlo para que el plan funcionará.

- Entonces, todo aquello era una farsa.

- Aha - Decía Kaito Kid al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa muy grande en la cara

- De repente Shinichi, Ran y Kaito se giraron para ver a otra persona que acababa de entrar y se acercaba a los tipos de la organización y junto a Kid los ataba con una cuerda.

- ¡Ha- Hattori!

- ¡Je! No podía faltar y perderme esta movida Kudo. Perdona si nos retrasamos.

- ¡Pues menos mal! Un poco más y nos vamos al otro mundo, os habéis hecho esperar mucho eh...

- Shi Shinichi...¿Es que tu sabías que iban a venir? -Preguntaba Ran confusa.

- Si...les llamé antes de venir hacia aquí. Por suerte Shiho no se enteró...porque sino si que hubiera sido nuestro final, fijo.

- Shinichi...por fin...por fin...todo se ha acabado. -Decía Ran con una sonrisa a la vez que derramaba sus últimas lágrimas, que expresaban claramente su alivio ante la situación que habían pasado, y que mostraba su felicidad, de que todo hubiera acabado bien, y volvieran a estar juntos...juntos...

- Ran... (Entonces Shinichi al verla así, se acordó de momentos de tanto sufrimiento que habían pasado ambos, y se acercó a ella lentamente tomándola entre sus brazos.

- Si...porfín todo acabó...Ran...menosmal que no te ha pasado nada, Ran...

- Shinichi... - Ran cerró sus ojos lentamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en

su rostro, de satisfacción y bienestar , todo aquel peso que habían llevado durante tanto tiempo, alfín había desaparecido.

- Uiui...mejor dejemos a la parejita ¬¬ -comentaba Heiji a Kaito.

- Si, ya era hora, después de ese martirio les vendrá bien.

- Ey , ya viene la policía.

- ( Cuando llegaron, entraron y se llevaron arrestados a todos los de la organización)

- ¿Vaya Hattori, has sido tu el que has llamado a la policía? (Le preguntó Shinichi)

- Pues claro chaval, suerte que lo hice eh...No me puedo creer aún que esa Miyano te haya traicionado. Pero como soy el gran detective Heiji Hattori, pensé en llamar a mi padre y a la policía de Osaka, y así sería más fácil capturar la organización, entonces me di cuenta de que el inspector Megure no sabía nada de toda esta movida, y se lo conté lo más rápido posible, y aquí los ves haciendo su trabajo, gracias al gran tantei Heiji Hattori ( Decía orgulloso Heiji a Shinichi)

- Je , je ¬¬

- ( Después Shinichi y cia salieron del edificio donde anteriormente él y Ran habían pasado minutos que se les habían hecho eternos de malestar , y nada más salir pudieron respirar tranquilos la suave brisa que corría, una cálida brisa que anunciaba el comienzo de nuevo, de la vida de Shinichi Kudo.)

**Continuará **

**N.A**

¡Ohayooo! Aquí el gran esperado cap 4. Fuaaa...Este cap es uno de los que mas me costó hacer, espero que os haya gustado nn ( Eso espero, después de lo que me costó xX).

Otra cosita, tengo que dar mil gracias a mi amiga dl msn¡eh tata Eri!n por ayudarme con el título de este cap ¡Domo arigato Tata¡Moikisss! Ytambién gracias a tu amiga Marta ,por su ayuda n-n ¡Graciaaas!

Y bueno, lo único que os puedo decir respecto al prox cap es... N-A-D-A xD.

Eso si, no os vayáis a pensar que el fic ya está acabando...jojojojo ( Suena la música , mientras Vermi-chan pone cara diabólica y comienza a reír) Y no os digo nada más, que sino ya se lo que pasa jejeje.

Espero vuestros reviewitines nOn.

Hasta el prox cap!

··············

**KudoRanie**

¡Weey! Muxas axiaas wapíxima x animarme con el fic . Estoy super, hiper, mega , ultra contenta de que te haya gustado nn. Y también x ayudarme con el título de este capTT ¡buaaaaaaaaa¡Axiaas tata!n-n. ¡Y domo arigato por reviewearme ! nOn

**Meicosr**

¡Uolaaa! Mxas axiaas por reviewearme también nn. Tranquila que el fic, ten de seguro que sigue, por que la mayoría de caps ya los tengo todos , jojojojo. En lo concerniente a la relación de Shin & Ran en el fic ... ya lo verás. Y en cuanto lo de dejarte review a tu fic, ya lo había hecho ;)¡Es la bomba! Síguelo prontito plisis n-n

**Michel 8 8 8**

¡Uoolaas wapo! Como no, me has dejado tu review. Me alegro tanto de que te gustara el título, no veas lo que me costó decidirme con el titulito del fic(( Vermi-chan sonriendo falsamente )) ¡Mxass axiaas x reviewearme! X cierto, ya me avisarás cuando subas el cap de e.a.h.m.d.a.l.p xD nn

**Arzainer **Woolaas paxioxaa! Muxas axias x tu review, ke no podía faltar XD. ¡Me alegro de que te guste! . Y bueno, ya se que estos primeros caps los subí mu rápido,( supongo que lo hace que sea el primer fic ke publico, y me hacía ilu XD) Pero no siempre subiré dos caps de golpe, lo que pasa es que los dos primeros eran mu cortos. X cierto,a ver si subes alguno de tus maravillosos fics en sigue con el de I.E >/

**Aiuchi **¡Woolaas wapaaa! Como ves, Ran no ha muerto nn, además...¡COMO QUIERES QUE SEA ASESINADA POR SHIHO¡Antes la mato yo a ella! XD , ( Pk como habéis visto ,ha sido Vermi quien la ha matado XDD). En cuanto al cap 1, lo de la contraseña, francamente, me costó bastante empezar el fic, y mira así me quedó nnUU (peazo excusa ¬¬) x cierto, lo de Bill y Bob, x si alguien se lo pregunta, no es ninguna trola, es totalmente cierto.Me alegro de que te gustara ¡Domo Arigato x reviwearme!n-n

Nos Vemos en el prox cap n

Atte Vermichan


	5. Recuerdos tras la derrota

**"Recordando el cap anterior"**

- Después Shinichi y cia salieron del edificio donde anteriormente él y Ran habían pasado minutos que se les habían hecho eternos de malestar , y nada más salir pudieron respirar tranquilos la suave brisa que corría, una cálida brisa que anunciaba el comienzo de nuevo, de la vida de Shinichi Kudo.

**Capítulo 5:"Recuerdos tras la derrota**"

- ¡Shiiniichiii!

- ¡Ran!...Buenos días¿como estás?

- Mucho mejor nn, pero tu...

- ...

- ¿Shinichi?

- Ah...tranquila estoy bien yo – "Vaya, pobre profesor Agasa, que chasco se llevó el otro día."

- -FLASH BACK - -

_- ¡Shinichi! Ya estás aquí, parece que todo ha ido bien ¿no?...Pero oye...¿donde está Ai? Es decir Shiho._

_- Profesor Agasa... Ella...bueno...es una historia muy larga...pero a ella no la volverá a ver nunca más..._

_- ¿Cómo? No me digas que ya se ha ido, y sin despedirse...¿Shinichi?_

_- No, verá...ella...doctor Agasa ella...siempre fue una de la organización...nos traicionó a todos y..._

_- No,no puede ser...Ai no puede ser que...¿Ahora está en la cárcel? Si pudiera hablar con ella...no __me puedo creer que..._

_- No podrá. Ella...Shiho Miyano...ya...ya no está aquí...murió._

_- ¿Qué?.. -Al doctor Agasa se le quedó la cara blanquísima, y un terrible silencio se apoderó de la __conversación._

_- Lo siento mucho, se lo mucho que se encariñó con ella._

_- Yo pensaba, que...que ella era diferente a aquellos tipos...y que aunque pareciese fría y distante a veces, __dentro de ella se ocultaba otra Ai, una Ai que necesitaba atención, comprensión...pero resulta que todo fue...fue un engaño..._

_- No...Talvez tenga razón Agasa...talvez la vida que llevaba hasta entonces no le gustaba, __pero no podía hacer nada...Claro que todo esto son simples suposiciones que ya nunca podremos __saber...-decía Shinichi seriamente con una expresión neutra y con la mirada algo baja._

_- Shinichi...si no te importa hoy no creo que esté en el laboratorio trabajando, me acostaré un rato._

- - FIN FLASH BACK- -

- Shinichi...te veo muy desanimado...¿que ocurre algo?

- No es nada Ran, tranquila...Oye...luego me gustaría hablar contigo.

- De acuerdo, pero dime...¿quien era esa Shiho? creo que dijiste que te traicionó...¿de que la conocías?

- Ahm...bueno, es una historia muy larga, por eso luego te la explicaré, y también tengo que decirte algo muy importante que debes saber.

- Shinichi...

- Dime

- A-Ayer con todo lo que pasó no me acordé de... de decirte gracias...

- ¿Gracias?

- S-si...por... -intentaba decir Ran, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente, con la mirada baja y la cara sonrojada.

-Por haber estado a mi lado, cuando pasé tanto miedo y durante todo lo que pasó, en general.

- Dijo finalmente Ran, acordándose de cómo la abrazó para darle fuerzas y calmarla.

- A-aah...eso...n-no fue nada.-Ahora era a Shinichi a quien se le subían los colores.

- Ya hemos llegado Shinichi, después de las clases hablaremos ¿vale?

·············

-" ¿Porqué?...Ai..." - En una habitación a oscuras, tumbado en la cama se encontraba Agasa, con la mirada triste, mirando el techo mientras le venían a la mente momentos con Ai y también junto con los pequeños detectives, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, y tampoco hay que olvidar a Conan, que aunque realmente se trataba de Shinichi, había momentos que de tanto tiempo que pasaba con ellos, aunque lo negara, se divertía algunas veces viendo como jugaban a detectives y como les tenía que enseñar.

"Aún no me lo creo...Ai...¿como es posible que alguien como ella formara parte de esa organización? y...y además...se sintiera feliz. No puede ser, ella, ella no era de esos, no podía ser que todo este tiempo que habían pasado con ella, fuera una farsa... Seguro que algo ocultaba"

- Talvez era una farsa, pero no contra nosotros, sino contra ellos, talvez la forzaron a hacer todo aquello. Además también está lo de la muerte de su hermana mayor, eso ya si que no, no me lo puedo creer, Ai...¿En serio la planeaste tu? Pero...si era tu hermana...- El doctor Agasa se sentía muy confuso y dolido, no paraba de ver la cara de Ai, reflejada en distintas partes de su habitación. Veía la cara de Ai, que se mostraba con una expresión bastante seria, pero a la vez como si ocultara algo, como si estuviera triste por algo. Pero lo peor era, que ya nunca podría saber la verdad. Ahora lo único que le quedaba, era la esperanza de seguir creyendo que realmente ella no era como aquellos tipos y los recuerdos de los momentos que pasó con ella. La veía a ella y a él en el laboratorio, charlando de algún nuevo invento o también de la organización. También la veía junto con la liga de detectives, siempre con una expresión neutra o distante. ) – "Ai..."

·············

- Ran salía del instituto junto con Shinichi, hasta que de repente se acercó alguien, corriendo hacia ella

y que conocía muy bien, dándole una palmadita en la espalda : Sonoko.

- ¡Eyyy Ran! Vaya desde que ha llegado el detectivillo no te acuerdas de tu amiga eehh...

- ¿ A quien llamas detectivillo ¬¬? -decía Shinichi molesto por el comentario de Sonoko.

- Perdona Sonoko, es que hoy tengo algo de prisa, y Shinichi y yo hemos quedado para hablar.

- Uuuuh...vaya, vaya...para hablar ¿eh? -Decía Sonoko mirando a Shinichi con una mirada que a este

no le hacía ni pizca de gracia) – Si es así lo entiendo, tenéis que hacer "VUESTRAS COSAS"

- ¡SO-SONOKO! -Decía Ran con la cara rojísima, sabiendo a lo que se refería Sonoko.

- ¡Que os vaya bien! Ya os dejo solos tortolitos.

- ¿CÓMO QUE TORTOLITOS! -Dijeron Shinichi y Ran al unísono, y ambos rojísimos por el comentario

de Sonoko.

- Ahm...esto...¿vamos? - le preguntó tímidamente Ran a Shinichi, después de ver como su amiga

desaparecía de la vista de ellos.

- Si, será mejor ¬¬

- ¿A donde iremos?

- ¿ Que te parece si te invito a cenar al lugar donde fuimos la última vez?

- Por mi muy bien nn...Pero Shinichi...allá es muy caro...¿seguro que te lo puedes permitir otra vez?

- Tranquila, por eso no te preocupes

- ¬¬ mmmm...¿volverás a utilizar la tarjeta de tus padres ¿verdad?

- Jijijiji

- Aix...V-VU

-Entonces Ran y Shinichi se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, donde él le explicaría al fin toda la verdad

oculta durante tanto tiempo.

**Continuará**

**N.A**

¡Ohayooo minna¿Sorprendidos?...Si, si...ya lo se...Aun que va ser que no me cae muy bien Ai/Shiho/Sherry, (Que en paz descanse XD) Este cap se lo he dedicado. No era un día de mucha inspiración, así que antes de hacer el cap, en que Shinichi le explicaría todo a Ran, hice este, porque a parte, hay que pensar en el profesor Agasa...se sentiría fatal si se muriera Ai ¿no?

Pues, aquí lo tenéis, y espero que os haya gustado

**···········**

**KudoRanie**

¡Ohayoo wapxima! Aquí tienes mi aplauso, que tanto te merecías por tu cacho review XD (vermi-chan aplaudiendo)

Joe, que susto me has metido con eso de "LA CRITICA DESTRUCTIVA" Me alegro que no encontraras ninguna XD. Y espero que así sea hasta el final . ¡Bxitus tata¡Arigato x reviewearme!

**Meicosr**

¡Woolaass!

Aquí tienes el cap¿te parece lo suficientemente pronto? Me alegro que te gustara el final del anterior n-n. Y Para tu información, aún quedan más escenas románticas entre Shin & Ran por ver n/n.

¡arigato x reviewearme!

**Ranm92**

Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic ( Arigato Meico por aconsejarle mi fic nn)

Ya me leí el tuyo y te dejé review. ¡Está muy bien y muy kawaii! A ver si lo continuas pronto neh.

Por cierto, ya te agregué al msn , espero hablar contigo pronto n-n. ¡Besos!

¡Hasta el prox cap!

Atte** _Vermi-chan_**


	6. La verdad sale a la luzal fin

Recordando el cap anterior 

(Entonces Ran y Shinichi se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, donde él le explicaría al fin toda la verdad

oculta durante tanto tiempo)

**Capítulo 6**:"**La verdad sale a la luz...al fin**"

- Shinichi¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- ¿Eh? pues no¿porque?

- ¿A-a no? ó.ô

- Que si mujer, anda dime.

- Pu-pues es que ahora que vamos hacia el restaurante, me he acordado de una cosa...la última vez

que fuimos, tenías algo muy importante para decirme, te acuerdas ¿no?

- Si, claro que me acuerdo, de hecho es uno de los motivos por el cual te invito a cenar esta noche

- Decía Shinichi con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando al cielo.

- ¿A si? Pues entonces me esperaré a llegar nn,

- Oh oh...ooU

- ¿Que pasa?

- Ran...me tengo que ir un momento a buscar una cosa que me he olvidado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Perdóname nnU...ahora vuelvo. - Cuando Shinichi estaba dispuesto a irse notó que algo le

agarraba la chaqueta, y al girarse vio que era Ran con su mirada clavada al suelo.

- ¿Ran?

- (Silencio)...Shinichi...no...no quiero que me dejes otra vez...por favor no marches, s-si vuelves a desaparecer yo...-Murmuraba Ran con la voz temblorosa mientras seguía agarrando su chaqueta por detrás.

- Ran...-Shinichi ante las palabras de Ran se quedó algo sorprendido, aunque tampoco le extrañaba mucho, después de tantas veces por lo mismo.

- Shinichi...

- Entonces él observó fijamente su rostro, que expresaba claramente preocupación por el temor que le causaba el imaginar que él se fuera de su lado otra vez. Ella se encaró hacia él mirándole a los ojos fijamente, preocupada y algo triste, hasta que finalmente Shinichi rompió el silencio.

- No te preocupes, esta vez me quedaré a tu lado, solo tengo que ir a buscar una cosa muy importante que necesito esta noche, pero te prometo que volveré.

- ¿De...verdad? Me lo prometes, me lo juras?

- Claro que si...-Entonces Shinichi cojió a Ran por lo hombros haciendo que esta le mirara y con una sonrisa dijo finalmente. – Ran, te lo prometo...espérame porfavor.- tras decir esto se fue corriendo hacia su casa para buscar "esa cosa" mientras Ran observaba fijamente como se iva con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- ¿Qué será lo que va a buscar? Ha dicho que era importante para esta noche...mmmm...¿qué puede ser?

A lo mejor tiene que ver con lo que me va a decir...

··········

- Cuando Shinichi llegó a su casa, fue inmediatamente a su cuarto, para coger "aquello" que necesitaba esa noche...- De repente picaron a la puerta.

- Vaya, que oportuna la gente. ¬¬

- Al abrir la puerta se encontró al profesor Agasa Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

- ¡Pro-profesor¿Qué hace aquí? No se acuerda que hoy he quedado con Ran, para aquello ¡eeeh!

- Si, si, ya lo se, pero Shinichi, esque he venido a traerte algo importante que necesitarás – Dijo Agasa, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el objeto que decía.

- ¡Vaya¿Como es que lo tiene usted? Lo estaba buscando ahora.

- Je je, Shinichi no te acuerdas que me lo diste antes de irte.

- Ah...ahora que lo dice...

- -FLASH BACK - -

- ¡Profesor! Podría guardarme esto? Es muy importante lo necesitaré esta noche.

- ¡Oooh! Pero si esto es...

- ¡Tengo prisa! luego vendré a buscarlo, sobretodo guárdelo bien!

- Muy bien, muy bien, no te preocupes

- - FIN FLASH BACK - -

- Por cierto profesor¿como ha sabido que estaría aquí?

- Pues, cuando me he dado cuenta que no te habías llevado "eso",he estado vigilando por la ventana para cuando vinieras dártelo.

- Vaya, bueno discúlpeme, pero Ran me está esperando¡ya nos veremos!

- ¡Que vaya todo bien con ella Shinichi! – Pero justo antes de salir por la puerta, Shinichi se encaró rápidamente hacia el profesor Agasa. – Y profesor...muchas gracias por todo.

··········

- Si que tarda...

- ¡Ran! Ya podemos irnos.

- Al fin llegas¿que es eso que has ido a buscar?

- Je...no te lo pienso decir hasta que llegue el momento.

- Entonces tiene que ver con lo que me tienes que decir.

- Claro

- ¡Aiiix! Estoy impaciente...por cierto...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes algo de Conan?

- ¿Eh? o.õ

- Es que desde que se fue...lo extraño mucho...se me hace tan raro vivir sin ese pequeño maniático de los misterios jeje.

- Om...¿a si?..."Vaya ahora que he vuelto hecha de menos a Conan..je je je nnU"

- Espero que no se olvide de mi y me llame de vez en cuando.

- Je je si..." no creo U "

- ¡Ah! mira ya hemos llegado nn

··········

- ¿Se lo habrá dado ya Shinichi a Ran?...ay esos tórtolos, espero que les vaya bien...aunque no se como se tomará Ran lo de Conan.

- Pues no lo se profesor Agasa, pero esperemos que nuestro hijo no salga con un ojo morado y vaya con mucho cuidado a la hora de decírselo.

- No digas eso Yusaku, yo estoy segura de que ella lo entenderá, y además también le tiene que decir lo otro, aunque no lo parezca mi Shin-chan puede ser muy romántico, si se bañó con Ran en aquellos balnearios jajaja.

- ¿Oye y como es que habéis venido a Japón?

- Bueno, ahora que nuestro Shin-chan volvió a ser como antes, teníamos que ir a verlo no?Además , por nada del mundo me pierdo yo una cita de mi hijito con Ran...¡buaaaa! nuestro hijito ya ha crecido Yusaku, y nos dejará tarde o temprano¡buaaaa!

- Anda, anda Yukiko, no te pongas así, además, piensa que nosotros tampoco solemos estar en Japón junto a Shinichi, las circunstancias serán muy similares ¿no crees? U

- Por cierto Agasa...¿como se encuentra? - Le preguntó Yusaku al profesor Agasa, que parecía ya más animado después de lo sucedido con Shiho.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien y ya estoy superando lo de Shiho...

- Me alegro mucho, sabe que siempre puede contar con nosotros o con mi hijo para lo que sea.

- Si, lo se, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

- En fin...¿como lo deben llevar esos dos? – Dijo Agasa, cambiando de tema.

- Aix...ya tengo ganas de verlos cogiditos de la mano ¡Shin-chan ánimos con Ran!

··········

- ¡Ñam, está delicioso.

- Oye Shinichi, que no piensas explicarme aquello ¿ o qué? ¬¬U

- A si, perdona... "a ver..¿por donde empiezo?...sobretodo calma, mucha calma Shinichi. Mejor empezaré por lo de Conan..."

- ¿Y bien?

- Ran...antes me has preguntado por Conan ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh? Si pero...¿que tiene que ver él con todo esto?

- Mucho...verás Ran...todo esto viene de dos años atrás, en...Tropical Land. -Al oír "Tropical Land", Ran parpadeó sorprendida.

- Espera¿allá no fue donde te fuiste?- Ran comenzó a atar cabos, allá fue donde comenzó toda la pesadilla vivida hasta ahora, y también ese mismo día...apareció Conan en su vida.

- Si Ran...allá empezó todo. Aquellos hombres de la organización, Gin y Vodka- Ran recordaba con claridad a aquellos tipos, era imposible olvidarse de ellos después de todo por lo que habían pasado.Pero ahora, solo quería saber la verdad de todo, y que pasó con aquellos tipos.

- Aquella noche yo vi como Vodka hacía negocios con un hombre que había traficado armas, tan centrado estaba, que Gin, que apareció por detrás me asestó un golpe dejándome medio inconsciente enel suelo, y seguidamente decidieron matarme probando un veneno que no se detecta en la autopsia: APTX 4869 , creado por Shiho Miyano. -Al oír ese nombre, Ran recordó el rostro de la chica que le quiso matar, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

- Esa droga tenía que haberme matado, pero lo que hizo...

- ¿Fue encogerte cierto? – Ran lo entendió todo al momento, él se fue y él apareció la misma noche, pero siendo Conan, por eso aquél parecido, por eso su manía con los misterios, ahora lo entendía todo al fin.

- Si, veo que ya te has dado cuenta, yo realmente era Conan, y bueno el resto ya lo sabes...Me fui a vivir con tigo porque al tener a tu padre de detective talvez me facilitaba el encontrar la organización, pero no podía decirte nada ni a ti ni a nadie...para no poneros en peligro

- Dijo Shinichi irónicamente.

- Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas...¡un momento! Entonces los casos que resolvía papá...

- Si, era yo, Ran...siento habértelo amagado, y haberte tenido esperándome tanto tiempo, viendo...viendo como...sufrías por mi- finalizó Shinichi con la cara totalmente seria y su mirada baja.

- Lo siento de veras.

- Shi-Shinichi...

- Ran...- Shinichi al fin se pudo liberar de ese gran peso que había llevado durante esos años, y ahora solo esperaba la reacción de Ran¿le entendería?

- Y-¿y bien?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Que si estás enfadada?

- ¿Porqué lo iva a estar? Lo que cuenta es que me lo has dicho ¿no? bueno, la verdad es que como había sospechado tantas veces, no me extraña tanto ahora, y además no tengo porque enfadarme, después de todo, lo hiciste para protegerme neh ?.

- R-Ran...Dijo Shinichi sonrojándose.

- Pero entonces Ran cambió su expresión totalmente. Sus ojos se agrandaron de golpe y su cara se tornaba más roja por momentos...-Un momento, si Conan eras tu...eso quiere decir O/O

-Entonces Ran recordó todos los momentos comprometedores que pasó junto a él cuando era Conan. " Entonces...debe saber aquello que le dije nada más conocernos...óò ay...

¡TIERRA TRÁGAME!"

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡SHINICHI! ESTÁ DELICIOSA EH LA COMIDA...SI BUENÍSIMA "Por favor, que no se acuerde, que no se acuerde ¡que no se acuerde!."

- Esto Ran...yo...aún tengo que decirte algo más...

- "Ay Dios...no...no me digas que se acuerda, buaaa > "

- Ran yo...hace tiempo que quería decirte algo...

- ¡NOOOOOO!

- Eing?

- Pe-pe-pe-perdona, sigue "¡Noo! No sigas "

- Mira Ran...lo que quería decirte es que ...yo...yo...si-siempre..t-te

- " 1, 2, 3, 4...lalalalala, G$3¬&+...¡kyaaaaaa¡Shinichi!que no se acuerde ¡porfavooor! T.T

- Siempre t-te "Cálmate Shinichi, solo será un momento, venga tu puedes, a la de 1 a la de 2 y a la de..."

- ¡TE HE AMADO!

- "No te acuerdes, no te acuerdes " ¿Cómo? ÔÕ

- " ¡Alfín!"

- Shinichi...¿puedes repetirme lo último?

- ¿Quee? "Otra vez no porfavor TvT"

- ¿Me ha parecido oír bien?...

- Ran yo...te amo...desde siempre, te amo más que nadie en este mundo.

- Tras oír eso, Ran no hizo nada, solo se quedó mirándole embobada, sin dar crédito a lo que oían sus oídos, acababa de decir " te amo"?

- Shinichi en cambio se la miraba fijamente y como no, con la cara al rojo vivo, esperando una respuesta, pero entonces se acordó de sacar aquello que había traído para ese momento y que se había olvidado anteriormente.

- Shinichi yo...- De repente Ran se fijó en que Shinichi sacaba algo del interior de su chaqueta.

" No me digas que aquello que ha ido a buscar antes es...es..."

- Ran, cuando acabemos el instituto, te gustaría, te gustaría...- Acto seguido, Shinichi se levantó de la silla y se puso al lado de Ran, mientras se agachaba y le cogía la mano y mostraba una cajita negra, que abrió lentamente hasta mostrar lo que guardaba en su interior: un anillo de plata con pequeños diamantes alrededor y un rubí en el centro, el anillo que fue introduciendo suavemente en el dedo anular de Ran -Casarte con migo.

- Shi-shi-shi-ni-chi...- Ran, como era de suponer, se quedó totalmente sin habla, pero de repente su expresión cambio, por una en la que se veía claramente lo feliz que estaba. Dos lágrimas, salieron de sus ojos, repletas de la emoción que sentía, tras oír las palabras de Shinichi. Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzo a sus brazos.

- ¡Sii! Si, si¡si quiero¡te quiero Shinichi! - Entonces Shinichi, más feliz que unas pascuas, le respondió inmediatamente, abrazándola más fuerte, mientras Ran lloraba de felicidad, su sueño, al fín cumplido.

- Ran, por fín...

- Shinichi, soy tan feliz ¡snif!

- Entonces Shinichii, se separó del abrazo lentamente, para encontrarse con su cara, y así besarla.

- Ran correspondió el beso, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho y Shinichi la cojía por la cintura. Se fundieron en un beso largo y dulce durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente se fueron separando lentamente.

- Ran...

- Shinichi...

- Y volvieron a unir sus labios suave y dulcemente.

··········

- De repente se oye el ruido de una copa rota al caerse – ¡Bieeen¡Porfín!

- ¡Tsss! Quieres parar de hacer ruido, sino nos descubrirán.

- Pe-perdona Yusaku, pero, pero es que no puedo creerme que nuestro hijito se haya declarado y le haya propuesto matrimonio a Ran >/ .

- A este paso nos descubrirán- Decía Agasa, apartando su vista del periódico que le cubría la cara

- No, porque ya nos vamos, venga Yukiko.

- ¿Quéeeee! No, no, no y no ùoú...No ves que dentro de nada nos veremos en la boda de nuestro Shin-chan.

- Por eso, ahora que ya lo hemos escuchado todo, se merecen su intimidad, venga vámonos.

- Pero, pero- Yukiko no pudo seguir, ya que su marido la cojió sin avisar del brazo y se la llevó.

··········

- Shinichi separó al instante sus labios de los de Ran- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué pasa Shinichi?

- Mmmm...nada...me había parecido escuchar la voz de alguien conocido...bah, serían imaginaciones mías, supongo que todo esto me ha tenido algo estresado.

- Jeje, bueno ahora al fin todo se ha aclarado nn – Decía Ran mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shinichi, mientras este le sonreía.

- Escucha, que te parece si vamos a algún sitio más tranquilo ¿eh?- Le decía él guiñándole un ojo.

- Llamaré a mi padre

- No tardes eh

– Entonces Ran se fue, pero no sin antes recibir un corto beso de Shinichi en la frente.

**Continuará **

**N.A**:

¡Ohayoo¿K tal?...Pues si, CONTINUARA, pk si recordáis, como bien os dije, aquí no acaba todo. Aún queda un poco. Y no valláis a pensar que me refiero a un vestido blanco, unas flores, mucha gente...etc etc.

¿Os preguntáis el que? Pues...no – os – pienso – decir – nada – de – nada. Sino, lógicamente, perderia la emocion. Solo os digo que esto no acaba en este cap, ni en el prox...Pk aun...blablablabla ( ke no, no vais a conseguir ke se me escape que...blablabla...¿lo veis? Jojojojo XD) Me encanta dejar la intriga a los lectores. ( A Vermi-chan se le ponen unos cuernos de diablo, mientras comienza a reir).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este cap . ¡jya ne!

**KudoRanie**¡Uoolaas tata wapxima! Aquí tienes el cap 6 . Como ves, este cap, ha estado dedicado a SxR neh . Espero que te haya gustado. Petons paxioxaa! Arigato x reviewearme!

**Ranm92 : **Woolaas paxioxaa! Aquí tienes la declaración que esperabas nOn , espero que te haya gustado . Lo siento, pero a mi no me da penita la muerte de Shiho, únicamente me da pena, como ha dicho KudoRanie, x el dr Agasa. Mxas axias x tu review. ¡Moikis!

**Meico-sr : **Epa, wapxima! Espero que ahora no quieras salir en mis sueños o.O, y si es así, que sea para decirme lo mucho que te ha gustado este cap, XDDD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado . Arigato x tu review n.n .Petonets!

P.D Esta vez no cometeré el error, de decirte que habrán + escenas entre SxR ( ¡ups! Ya lo he dicho xD)

**Monica: **Ohayoo! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic . Espero que también te haya gustado este cap, y lo que vendrá más adelante n.n ¡Axias x tu review¡Bsos!

**Aiuchi: **¡Ooolaass wapximaa¿Te ha gustado la declaración? Tranquila, no te preocupes, más vale leerte los caps tarde, que nunca . Me alegro que te guste la muerte de Shiho jojojo XDDD . Y sobretodo, estoy contenta de que te gustaran los caps, como regalo de cumple . Sorry x no dedicártelos( n pensé nnUUU) Este te lo dedico ( con demora U) por tus 17 añitos n ¡Un besazo! Arigato x tu reviewito .

¡Hasta el prox cap!

Atte: Vermi.chan


	7. felicidad turbulenta

**Recordando el cap anterior**

Shinichi alfín pudo contarle toda la verdad a Ran durante la cena.Y ahora que han logrado confesar sus sentimientos el uno al otro, parece que sus vidas comienzan a iluminarse de nuevo.

**Capítulo 7: Felicidad turbulenta**

- Le he dicho a mi padre que estaría con Sonoko...es que bueno...ya sabes como es y...jejeje nnUU

- Lo que realmente me preocupa, es como se tomará que seas mi prometida...- Shinichi tragó saliva.

- Es verdad úùU...¡Ayyy¡ya basta¡Pues tendrá que aceptarlo, Shinichi! No pienso dejar que controle mi vida, porque precisamente es MI VIDA, y ya no soy una niña, tengo 18 años! Y si nos queremos es cosa nuestra no de él, yo te quiero mucho Shinichi, y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga ante esto!

- Ran. . .

- Oye pero tus padres no tienen nada en contra ¿no?

- Jajaja¿estás de broma? No sabes el tiempo que lleva esperando este momento mi madre, si estuviera aquí no nos dejaría ni un momento, estaría saltando de alegría nnU

- ¿E-en serio, Como me alegra saber eso , ojalá pasara lo mismo con mis padres, con mi padre ¬¬. Supongo que mi madre lo entenderá mejor y me apoyará

- ¿ Estás segura? – Decía Shinichi imaginándose la cara de la madre de Ran, en plan :  
" Hay algún problema con migo"

- Oye Shinichi¿a donde vamos?

- Ahora iré a mi casa un momento y luego..¡sopresa! n

- piiip piip piiip >

-Ey ¿ no es tu móvil Shinichi?

- ¿Diga?

- ...

- ¿DIGA¡Ey¿me oye ¡EY!

- ¿Quién era?

- Me ha colgado ¬¬U

- Om...se habrá equivocado.

- Mmm.

························

- ¡Heiiijiiiiii ¡Quieres bajar de una vez ¡Sino tendré que irme sin ti!

- Está bien está bien¡no seas tan pesada Kazu¿Qué ya te has engordado bastante no?

- Ò/O He-He-Heijiii¡Aaaarggg¡repite eso si te atreves!

- Ja ja, Que-ya-te-has-en-gor-¡AAYYY¿SE-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

- ¡Ba-bakaa! Insensible, estúpido maniático detective, vuelve ha decirlo y, y... ¡Kyaaaa!

- E-era una broma Kazu, pero si que es cierto que no paras de comer como un monstruito eh...

- ¡COMO! Eso es mentida¡ñam! – Decía Kazuha mientras picaba unas patatas XDD - Bu bueno...¿que pasa? no tienes que hacer nada de lo que coma o deje de comer ¬/¬.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Claro, claro...¿Eh.

- ¿Eh? Qué pasa Heiji¿que miras?

- ¡Tssssh!

_El Jueves por la noche de la semana pasada , fueron detenidos los miembros de una organización ilegal,  
que había estado durante mucho tiempo involucrada en negocios sucios, cuyas personas con las que trataban, no acababan con buen pie, ya que la mayoría fueron asesinadas por dicha organización.  
Ahora, después de tanto tiempo de clandestinidad, ha sido descubierta gracias a dos jóvenes detectives:  
Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori, quienes fueron los que lograron dar con la peligrosa organización y junto con la policía detenerla. Pero no hay que olvidar, que huvo la ayuda de una persona muy conocida en Japón, se trata del ingenioso ladrón Kaito Kid, qué ayudó bastante en la captura haciéndose pasar por el jefe de cuya organización.  
Sus miembros utilizaban nombres en clave, referidos a bebidas alcohólicas, ya que para ellos era una forma indirecta de auto definirla como una organización de poder y destrucción, según la declaración del detective Shinichi Kudo.  
En el lugar de los hechos, se ha encontrado el cadáver de una chica joven, de unos 18 años de edad:Shiho Miyano, otro miembro de la organización, cuyo alias era Sherry.  
No obstante, aún no se ha localizado el jefe de la organización, cuyo alias es :"Martini". Ha habido declaraciones de que se encuentra en Nueva York, América. Pero también es probable que se encuentre en Japón, tras haberse enterado de la detención de la organización Se ha procesado una búsqueda a fondo para encontrar al miembro que falta. Seguiremos informándoles tras una pausa para el ver el tiempo que nos espera.>_

- O-Oye Heiji, allá es donde fuiste junto con Kudo ¿no?

- Si...¿no lo ves? Acaban... de anunciarlo...- _No obstante, aún no se ha localizado el jefe de la organización >-_ " No puede ser...Kudo" – Heiji se quedó blanco como el papel tras oír las noticias.  
Martini, el jefe de esa organización, aún no había sido encontrado por la policía. Y era probable que se encontrara por Japón.- "Kudo, Kudo...T-tengo que avisarle"

- ¡Heiji! A-a donde vas?

- Lo siento Kazu, no podremos ir a esa feria, tengo que hablar con Kudo.

- ¿Queeee¿No hablarás en serio no?

- Kazu, ahora no hay tiempo para discutir ¡es muy importante!

- Om...de acuerdo...- Finalizó Kazhua desilusionada, mientras Heiji cogía el mobil para llamar a Shinichi.

························

- ¡Papá, Mamá¿Qu-qué hacéis vosotros aquí!

- Jujuju, hijo es que ahora que vuelves a ser el de antes teníamos que venir a verte,  
y además, parece que tu y Ran...eeeeh n / n

- A-a-ah o/o...¡ Arrg ¿se puede saber porque no me avisasteis?

- Te queríamos dar una sorpresa - ¡jojojo! nOn

- Ñgñgñgñgñg ¬¬

- Hola Ran¿como estás? supongo que ahora puedo llamarte hija ¿no? nn

- Ah, pu pu pues...eh...S-si claro n nUUU

- ¡Mamáaa! - Gritó Shinichi en un ataque de nervios, y con la cara completamente roja.

- ¡JOJOJOJOJOJO! nOn

- ¬¬...Oye, y tu papá¿porqué no me dijiste nada?

- Jeje, ya sabes como es, cuando insiste tu madre n nU

- Bah, es igual, nosotros nos vamos ya.

- ¿Coomoo? De eeeeso nada jovencito. Vosotros os quedáis aquí, nos tenéis que contar muchas cosas, jujujuju.

- Pero mamá yo y Ran nos ívamos

- Tranquilo Shinchan, nosotros nos iremos pronto, pero ya que sois novios tendríais que quedaros aquí viendo una película juntitos, picando algo juntitos, durmiendo juntitos.

- ¡Ma-ma-mamáaa ¿P-Pero de que hablas? ò/Ó. Además Ran tiene que irse a su casa a dormir, sino su padre.

- Anda anda, siéntate hijo, no te estreses, tu también Ran.

-Pero mamá, es que yo, yo...había pensado llevar a Ran a un ho...¡ehem! ¬/¬

-Shinichi cerró la boca al instante, ya que se supone que era una sorpresa para Ran.

- Yukiko, nuestro hijo ya es grandecito para estas cosas, por favor es mejor dejarlos hacer la suya, no ves que esto es cosa de ellos, a nosotros no nos incumbe mujer,  
es su intimidad. Venga, ya que hace tiempo que no nos pasábamos por aquí, qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, nosotros solitos ¿eh?

-Oooooh o ¿En serio mi amor? Oh, cuando te pones romanticón, no hay quién se resista /. Esto...Shin-chan, nosotros nos vamos...jujuju .

- Jejeje...¬¬ – Shinichi se acercó a su padre para darle las gracias en voz baja.

- Portaros bien eh¡bye! – Les dijo Yukiko a Shinichi y a Ran tras cerrar la puerta bruscamente.  
- ¡Uuf¡Al fin se han ido Ran! - Ran encendió la tele para ver que daban

.  
- ¡_Tan Tarata tan! Empiezan las noticias _> ( nnU )  
_Buenas noches, aún seguimos sin ninguna pista sobre el jefe de la organiza._ . .>

- ¡Shinichi ¿Porque la has apagado?

- Ran¿es que no te acuerdas de lo nuestro ¬¬?

- Em...a si, pero es que es muy tarde para ir a un hotel, y además mi padre no sabe que me quedo a dormir y - Precisamente por eso, a los hoteles se van de noch ¡eh ¿como sabías que te llevaba a un hotel?

- Bueno...ha sido la intuición n/nU

- Oye, no habías dicho antes que ya no eras una niña, y que tu padre no podía controlarte ¿eh?

- Bu-bueno es que, es que...¡eso! mañana hay que ir al instituto y no podemos quedarnos ¡mmmm!

– Shinichi la besó sin previo aviso interrumpiéndola, cojiéndola de los brazos y llevándola hacia si mismo.

Ran, sorprendida al principio por su acción, cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de este, hasta que se separaron lentamente.

- Shinichi. . .

- Ran...está bien, hoy pasa, pero mañana no tendrás excusa ¡porque será viernes!

- Dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

- Shinichi sabías que...em...be-besas muy bien n/n

- ¿A-a si? – decía mientras se le subían los colores.

- ¡Pero no me interrumpas de esta forma hombre! "aunque si todas las interrupciones fueran como esta...¡ Pe-pero que digo O/o ! Comienzo a parecerme a Sonoko ¬¬U "

- Te acompañaré a casa Ran.

- ¿Qué? Yo...no había pensado irme aún...bueno, por estar un rato más,  
además tengo algo de agujetas de caminar, así descanso un poco n nU –  
- Le dijo Ran ligeramente sonrojada.

- Vaya, ahora quieres quedarte ¿eh maja? – Ran le contestó sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo¿Un te?

- ¡Vale, gracias nn

– Tras esto Shinichi se fue un momento a la cocina mientras Ran encendía la tele.

_Durante esta semana, el sol no dejará de brillar con toda su fuerza por toda Tokio, así que les recomiendo que se protejan bastante de los rayos Eso es todo, buenas noches, les dejo con las noticias. "Tan tarata tan" >_

-¡Uaaaahh, que sueño tengo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y aquí los informativos de esta noche, buenas noches, y hasta mañana , "tan tarata tan"_ >

- Ran, te traigo el te, lo siento por tardar, es que mi madre me ha ordenado la cocina, y me ha costado encontrarlo, ya sabes como es...vaya ya han acabado las noticias...¿uh ¿Ran ?  
Vaya...- Ran se había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá, con el mando aún en la mano.

– Aix...esta Ran.

Entonces Shinichi se acercó a ella mirándola dulcemente, observando como dormía, mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente el mando sin despertarla. Entonces la estiró suavemente el sofá.

- Shin...ichi...mmm – Dijo Ran soñolienta, mientras volvía a caer en un profundo sueño.

- Shinichi se la quedó mirando tiernamente, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la tapaba. – Buenas noches...mi amor.  
- Y se quedó allá junto a ella, viendo la tele.

- ¿ Eh ¿Y este escalorfrío? Bah, es igual...

··········

- ¡Kudo¿Porqué tiene que tener el móvil apagado precisamente ahora¿Habrá visto las noticias? "Kudo, Kudo..."

**Continuará**

**N.A:**

¡Ohayooo minna-chan! Aquí tenéis el cap 7. Tenía ganas de subir este. Es algo romanticón pero weno U. Como véis, las cosas vuelven a complicarse.  
Jeje, os pensabáis que todo había acabado...jojojojo. Espero que os haya gustado n n

**Meicosr**: Ohayoo Meico-chan! Como te dije, aquí otro cap bastante SxR n / n. Aunque la cosa como ves, no acaba aquí.  
Espero que te haya gustado nn. Arigatô x tu review. Moiiks!

**KudoRanie**: Eps tata¡Jup! hace mucho que no hablamos x el msn...Es que se me ha estropeado el ordena...(como no ¬¬). A ver si te veo x el msn, que me dijiste que tabas de viaje ¿ neh?. Bnu wapa, espero que te lo pases genial . Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior, aquí tienes el 7 que esperabas n n. Arigatô x reviewearme. ¡Kisses!

**Anónimo**¡Uoolaaaa! Gomen...es que soy una Anti-Ai/Shiho/Sherry. No obstante, espero que te gustara, o que lo sigas .  
Arigatô x tu review!

**Monica**¡Uooolasss wapa!  
Me alegro que te gustara el cap, y la declaración n /.n Ahora la cosa vuelve a ponersexunga n nU. Arigatô x tu review¡Bxitos!

**Michel 8 8 8 **¡Ohayoo wapo! Tranquilo ,no te preocupes, como dije+ vale tarde que nunca neh?  
En cuanto el final...pues no creo que quede mucho...lo que pasa es que estoy estancada en uno de los capis que hay por venir n nU.  
Me alegro que te guste el fic nn. Y sobretodo no te preocupes x dejar review, tómate tu tiempo .  
Arigatô x reviewearme. Muaks! ( Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el cap nn, espero que me venga pronto la inspi úu)

Hasta el prox cap

Vermi-chan


	8. Eclipse

**Recordando el cap anterior**

Mientras Heiji descubre que Martini, el jefe de la organización, aún no ha sido encontrado por

la policía, ajenos a todo esto están Shinichi y Ran¿Podrán enterarse de la noticia antes de

que sea demasiado tarde?

**Capítulo 8**: **El comienzo de un eclipse**

- Tras el comienzo de un nuevo día, los rayos de luz de un radiante sol, traspasaban la ventana

reflejándose en las cortinas, haciendo que se iluminara toda la estancia donde dos jóvenes dormían

plácidamente.

- Mmmmmm...uuaaaaahhh...¿um?

- zzzzzzzz...

- ¡Qué! Pe-pe-pero..."aix...que guapo está así durmiendo nn"..."¡aah¡pe-pero que digo yo

ahora!"...Ehm...Shinichi...despierta – Murmuraba Ran tímidamente intentado despertar al joven

detective que tenía a su lado , BASTANTE pegado a ella y viceversa.

- ZzzZzzzZ

- Shin..Shinichi, despierta vamos...Shinichi, Shinichi...¡despierta! "Ay Dios, suerte que le dije a papá que estaría con Sonoko.

- tsssssh...mmmmm...quiero domiii...mmmmm – fue lo único, casi imperceptible que dijo Shinichi

tras volver a caer en sueño.

- ¡Ayyyy¡Shinichi despierta¡Llegaremos tarde¡SHI-NI-CHI¿Quieres hacer el favor de desper ¡aaaah!

- Ran fue bruscamente interrumpida por Shinichi, que "inconscientemente" la había cogido del brazo

llevándola hacia él mientras esta intentaba zafarse del agarre.

- ¡Shinichi¡Estás despierto! Venga hay que levantarse...¡Shinichi suéltame venga¡Shinichi!

- Le repetía Ran , hasta que él finalmente cedió y la dejó de coger con fuerza a la vez que refunfuñaba.

- Está bien, está bien...Uaaaaaaaaaahhhh...¿ya es de día?

- Shinchi voy a prepararte el almuerzo , mientras, ves arreglándote ¿vale?

- ¿Ran?...¡Ah¡Qué haces aquí!

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo ¬¬...

- Aaahh...ya me acuerdo...pero no me mires así, no fue mi culpa que la señorita se quedara dormida mientras yo le iba a preparar un te ¬¬U

- A-a-am...o/ o...Pues¡¿por qué no me despertaste eeh!

- E-esque yo...yo...bueno...¡co-como pretendes que te despertara, si estabas tan dormida?...No soy una piedra sabes, bastante hice en controlarme mientras tu dormías con esa cara y encima sin dejar de suspirar ¬/ ¬...-Decía Shinichi acordándose claramente como la miraba mientras dormía.

- Anda dejemos de discutir Shinichi que se nos hará tarde...además...gomen ne Shinichi...creo que yo en tu situación habría hecho lo mismon / n- Decía Ran acordándose de unos instantes antes,

cuando Shinichi aún dormía. Mientras un tono rosado subía por sus mejillas.

- Om...o/ o . ¿A si? Entonces¿por qué me has despertado eh? ¬¬

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera¿No ves que vamos a llegar tarde al instituto?

- Esque...no me vas a dar mis buenos días ¿eh Ran?...Decía Shinichi insinuándose.

- Buenos días n n

- No no...yo quiero... – Acto seguido Shinichi se acercó a Ran tomándola de la cintura y llevándosela hacia él , mientras juntaba su cara con la de ella cada vez más hasta llegar a rozarse con sus labios suavemente.

- Mi beso de buenos días. – Seguidamente Shinichi juntó sus labios con los de Ran , entrelazándolos lenta y tiernamente.

- Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que se separaron. Tanto para el uno como para el otro

comenzar el día así se les hacía algo extraño. -" Beso de buenos días" – Pensaron ambos.

Sonaba tan bien, tan íntimo, como si ya fueran un matrimonio recién casado. Realmente había sido

un momento fantástico para ellos, y para empezar el día con buen pie no iba nada mal, a pesar de

la pequeña discusión de antes.

··········

- Mientras tanto, metros más allá de la mansión, escondido en un callejón detrás de un árbol, se

encontraba un misterioso hombre con sombrero, que ocultaba su mirada con unas gafas de sol negras. Mientras con un periódico tapaba el resto de su rostro.

- Shinichi Kudo, el detective eh...estudiante de 18 años...ummmm...vaya con el detective...

¿y esa chica? vaya ¿no es Ángel?...um...si, es perfecta...- Shinichi Kudo, prepárate, porque tu vida

a partir de ahora, dará un giro inesperado.

Tómate este tiempo libre, aprovecha todo cuanto puedas junto a ella, porque...no te queda mucho,

Para que todo lo que amas, tu vida...finalice.

- Entonces el hombre, sacó de su chaqueta unos papeles junto con algunas fotos.

- A ver¿quién será el primero?...Ommm...¡si! este es perfecto para empezar. – Seguidamente, cogió una foto de las que tenía mientras sonreía.

- Kogoro Mouri , detective.

··········

- Vaya, ese detective estúpido, siempre hace lo que le da la gana, ayer se fue sin más, y encima me

dejó plantada. ¡Estos detectives¡Insensibles! Vaya...que envidia me da Ran...me dijo que ya

era novia de Kudo...ay que romántico...y además fue él,el que se declaró, y además ¡le propuso

matrimonio!

Fuaa...ojalá me pasara eso con...¡pero que digo! con ese insensible , que se pasa el día rayándome

con sus casos, o de Kudo...arrgg...y en mi...nunca piensa... Heiji...

- ¡Kazu!

- ¡He-Heiji! OO

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir al aeropuerto, tengo que irme a Tokio a decirle algo muy importante a

Kudo...Ya nos veremos.

- ¡E-eh¡Espera un momento! Es que no piensas

- Ahora no Kazu, tengo que irme.

- ¿Y no puedo ir contigo? Así podré ver a Ran.

- No, esto es muy importante, mejor quédate aquí, ya hablaremos luego...¡hasta pronto!

- ¡Quee! Pe-pero ¿de que quieres hablar? Heiji¡Heiji espera! – Kazuha no pudo seguir ya que Heiji le había cerrado la puerta haciendo un gran ruido, para dirigirse rápidamente al aeropuerto.

- ¡Aaaaaaggg¡Haz lo que te de la gana¡Aho!

··········

- Ya empezaba anochecer mientras Ran y Shinichi paseaban tranquilos por un parque. Pues esa noche, Shinichi quería darle una sorpresa a Ran. De hecho ella ya se lo suponía, porque el día anterior no pudo ser, o al menos no precisamente como ambos hubieran querido. Aunque todo sea dicho, no fue una noche del todo mala... Pero esta sería mucho mejor, o eso esperaban...

- " buaaaa...¿qué es lo que habrá planeado Shinichi? Bueno...la verdad es que hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba este momento...¡buaaaaaa! Pero...en él es tan raro...se me hace extraño que haga este tipo de cosas...je, no me extrañaría que a lo mejor su sorpresa sea algo relacionado con detectives...¬¬...¡noo! no puede ser, Shinichi no sería capaz, en una noche así...además si me he comprado este vestido no es para uno de sus casos. ¬ ¬U

- Ran ¿qué piensas?

- Oye Shinichi...¿es que no piensas decirme porque me llevas a este parque?

- Jajaja¿es obvio no? Además el parque es solo para pasar un buen rato...luego vendrá lo mejor.

- Shinichi...se me hace raro en ti...la verdad...

- ¡Qué insinúas! Bu-bueno...yo también puedo tener mis detalles ¿no? Ya sabes que eres... lo más importante...para mi...y..te quiero...te quiero mucho. – decía Shinichi sonrojándose y mirando a Ran de reojo.

- Shinichi...tienes razón...y yo también...te quiero mucho...

- Por cierto¿que le has dicho a tu padre?

- Pues que estaría con Sonoko...je je je U

- Ayyy...bueno...pero tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo Ran...

- Si...

··········

- ¡Oooh Yoko¡Mi Yoko! Eres tan guapa, tienes una voz angelical¡aquí esta tu querido detective para todo lo que necesites¡oooh Yoko! – Kogoro, que miraba el concierto de la Yoko Okino por la tele, no paraba de gritar su nombre, hasta que de repente oyó algo que le hizo parar de golpe.

- ¿Eh¿que ha sido eso?

- ...

- Bah...habrá sido el viento...¡Ooh Yokooo¡Asi se hace!

··········

- Mmmm, que bueno está¡me encanta el de fresa!

- Pues el de limón no veas Ran...

- Aaaaah...que bien sientan los helados en veranito . Shinichi me lo estoy pasando genial...Oye

¿ Por que no nos sentamos un rato en el banco?

- Muy bien

- ¿Oye, no sabes nada de Hattori, desde lo sucedido con la organización?

- Pues ahora que lo dices..¡uo! si tengo el móvil apagado...que raro...¡a claro! Jeje " no me acordaba que lo dejé expresamente para estar tranquilo con Ran n / nU

- ¿Qué pasa Shinichi?

- Nada nada...¡vaya! tengo 5 perdidas de Hattori...mmmm...no se que querría. Bueno Ran ¿por qué no nos vamos ya?

- Por mi vale.

- Se dirigían a casa de Shinichi, donde allá, él le reservaba un pequeña sorpresa a Ran.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado, ahora cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- No preguntes, hazlo. Yo te dirijo

- De acuerdo. – Acto seguido, Ran cerró los ojos y Shinichi la iba guiando hasta llegar al salón, donde una vez allá, Shinichi le dijo que los abriera de nuevo. Entonces Ran pudo ver un delicioso manjar que les estaba esperando, en la mesa, muy bien decorada, y con un candelabro en el centro.

- Wuaaaaaaa...e-es es maravilloso...¿lo has hecho tu?

- Jejeje, bueno... la verdad es que mi madre me ha ayudado un poco.

- Vaya, que bonito Shinichi, de veras...y...¿donde están tus padres?

- Se han ido por ahí los dos¿no querrás que nos acompañen no?

- Shinichi, me encanta... dômo arigatô n n

- No es nada Ran...aunque...bueno la comida...a ver como la encuentras...

- ¡Mmmm¡esta deliciosa!

- ¡En serio!

- Si¿quela has hecho tu?

- No...bueno si, pero con ayuda de mi madre, y bueno...como he vivido tanto tiempo con tigo algo aprendí, jeje...

- Bueno, basta de hablar y a comer n O n

- je je U

Y empezaron a comer animadamente, y hablando, hasta que finalmente acabaron de cenar.

- Estoy lleno...

- Si...y yo...estaba muy buena Shinichi, me lo he pasado genial esta noche

- ¿De veras? Me alegro...

- Bueno, voy a recoger todo esto.

- No hace falta Ran de veras.

- Claro que si, encima que has montado toda esta cena magniifica para mi, que menos que no ayudarte.

- Cuando Ran se había levantado del asiento y estaba dispuesta a recoger, se tropezó con algo de

comida que habría caído mientras cenaban, pero Shinichi la cogió del brazo a tiempo incorporándola de nuevo.

Entonces se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que ambos, hipnotizados el uno por el otro se acercaron hasta rozarse y se fundieron en un dulce beso que se iba convirtiendo en apasionado.

Shinichi comenzó a besar a Ran apasionadamente, mientras subía su mano de la cintura hasta la cara de ella, acariciándola suavemente, seguidamente acarició su cabello.

Entonces Ran pasó sus brazos por la espalda de él, deslizando sus manos hasta su cuello.

De repente Shinichi, llevado por la pasión, cogió a Ran haciendo que los dos se cayeran bruscamente

al sofá.

Y siguieron besándose. Él comenzó a deslizar su mano por las piernas de ella, ella apoyó sus

manos en su pecho acariciándolo.

Pero entonces Ran, paró de golpe, haciendo que el tambien parara.

- ¿Q-qué pasa?

- Es que...Shinichi...

- Tienes...¿miedo?

- No...yo...bueno...yo te amo...

- Y yo...

- Shinichi...entonces...

- Pero...¿estás segura? – Entonces Ran le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que él tomó como un si.

- Perdona por antes, es que...no se...

- Tranquila, es normal...yo también estoy nervioso.

- Shinichi...te quiero

- Ran...

- Entonces los dos juntaron de nuevo sus cuerpos, dándose un tierno beso en los labios, y esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez.

··········

- El sol volvía a salir iluminando la estancia donde dos jóvenes dormían plácidamente y abrazados tiernamente, hasta que la claridad de la luz se posó en el rostro de uno de ellos, haciendo que abriera lentamente sus ojos para despertarse.

- mmmm...Uaaaaaaahhh...vaya¿ya es de dia?

- Zzzzzzz...mmmmmm

- ¿Eh?...¡Ran!...- Shinichi que había despertado, se sorprendió al ver a Ran a su lado, MUY a su lado, y abrazada a él, hasta que en su mente se mostraron escenas recordándole la noche que habían pasado. Una noche que para él y esperaba que para ella también, había sido maravillosa.

- Mmmm...Shin...ichi...- Ran entreabrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada dulce de Shinichi.

- Buenos días Ran¿has dormido bien?

- Si...¿pero que hago aquí? – Entonces Ran, al igual que Shinichi se acordó de la noche que pasó con él, mientras un ligero sonrojo se mostraba en su cara.

- Buenos días Shinichi – Le decía Ran dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

- Vaya, veo que hoy no te has olvidado de mi beso de buenos dias eh.

- Claro que no... Fuaaa me duele todo...Por cierto Shinichi, he pensado que ya es hora de que lo sepa todo. Es igual lo que tenga que pasar, nosotros siempre nos querremos neh?

- ¿Cómo? Aaah...¿Te refieres a decirle lo nuestro a tu padre no?

- Si. Además , algún día tendrá que saberlo.

- Bien hecho Ran, no te preocupes, no creo que sea para tanto. " vaya tendría que ser yo el que se preocupara por si me hace una cara nueva U"

- Si, tienes razón, me voy a vestir y nos vamos nn

··········

- Shinichi quieres parar ya, no estés tan nervioso hombre...¿no eras tu el que decías que iría bien?

- Ya lo se Ran...pero ahora...¿y si me hace una cara nueva?

- No te preocupes, ahora sobretodo tranquilízate, y subamos ya...no será para tanto "espero..."

- Finalmente Ran y Shinichi decidieron subir hasta la oficina donde se encontraba Kogoro, para explicarle

al fin que salían juntos y que se habían prometido.

- ¡Shinichi! no te quedes abajo, y sube hombre...tranquilo.

- Entonces Ran abrió el pomo de la puerta entrando en la oficina sin pensar en lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Papá! Ya he llegado, he venido con Shinichi porque tenemos que decirte algo importante...

- De repente los ojos de Ran se agrandaron, mostrando una cara llena de pánico, cuando vio que ante sus ojos, ante ella, su padre yacía en el suelo, con sangre en el pecho.

- Pa-pá...no...puede ser...

- ¡Ran! Perdona, ya estoy a–quí...Ko- Kogoro...¡Kogoro!

**Continuará**

**N.A: **Ohayo minna-san, aquí tenéis el capítulo 8. Ya se que tendría que haberlo subido la semana pasada. Pero , es que hay un capítulo, que está a punto de llegar, del cual aún no había escrito casi nada, ya que no estaba inspirada. Así, que antes de subir este cap, decidí acabar el que está por venir próximamente, y por fín lo hice TvT ( aleluya ). Ahora tengo que hacer el siguiente n nUEn fín, espero que os haya gustado. En cuanto el título del cap: " Eclipse" creo que ya sabréis a que se refiere, a todo lo concerniente con este capítulo en general. Es referente a que la dulce luz que comenzaba a iluminar en las vidas de Shinichi y Ran, se vuelve a enclipsar, por culpa de la presencia de Martini U

**Monica: **¡Epa wapisima! Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, y que lo sigas leyendo n n. Gomen por el retraso con este cap, el motivo es el que he explicado en las notas de autor. En fín un kissu, y muchas gracias x tu review nn

**Meicosr: **¡Ohayoo Meico! Me alegro que el anterior te gustara tanto . Posh si, la cosa se pone cada vez más fea...y aún queda por ver ¡Muchas gracias x reviewearme wapa! Un petonàs!

**Michel 8 8 8: **¡Ohayo wapo! Posh toy mu contenta de que te gustara el cap 7, tanto como para decir que era "perfecto" oooh - . A ver como encuentras este, y todos los ke faltan por venir jeje. Gracias de nuevo x tu review. ¡un kissu! ( A ver si sigues el fic de E.A.H.M.A.P , De na x el review, si sabes que me gustan mucho tus fics )

**KudoRanie : **¡Epa tata wapxima! Aquí tienes tu esperado capítulo . Sorry x el retraso. Ya lo se, es que los fics son drogas xD. Como dije a una amiga en el msn: "DC es como un vaso de colacao, te da energía pa to el día XD. Y ¿ a quien no le gustaría ser Ran? A las Anti-Ran ¬¬. ( pero de esas hay bien pocas, solo tienes que mirar la joya que tiene a su lado, por eso, quien no querría ser Ran). Mltes axies xl reviewearme n - n.Un kissu ben gran!

**Javito: **¡Wolas wapo! Jaja, dile a tu Eri, que gracias por recomendártelo, aunque ya que tamos , se las doy yo XD: Gracias tataaaa O . Esto, aquí tienes el capítulo, no me heches bronca XD. Pues ya verás ya, lo que áun hay por venir jeje. En fín gracias x reviewearme, y espero que te haya gustado nn. Un beso!

_Hasta el prox cap_

_Vermi-chan._


	9. Blanco tras blanco

**Recordando el capítulo anterior**

Cuando parecía que la vida ya comenzaba a sonreír a Shinichi y a Ran, cuando iban a contarle

la verdad aKogoro de su relación,algo desagradable se mostró ante sus miradas.

**Capítulo 9**: **Blanco tras blanco**

- ¡No podría acelerar mas! "Tengo un mal presentimiento...Kudo..."

- Lo siento chaval, pero con este tráfico es imposible.

- ¡kuso¡Pare el coche!

- ¡ Cómo?¿Aquí?

- Veng ¡Rápido¡iré andando!

- Como quiera...

- Entonces el taxista hizo lo que Heiji le había pedido, y este se bajó del taxi rápidamente, pero no sin antes pagarle al taxista.

- ¡Ey chico¡Te olvidas el cambio!

- ¡Quédeselo!

- Y acto seguido, Heiji echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

··········

- ¡Shinichi! no te quedes abajo, y sube hombre...tranquilo.

- Entonces Ran abrió el pomo de la puerta entrando en la oficina sin pensar en lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Papá! Ya he llegado, he venido con Shinichi porque tenemos que decirte algo importante...

- De repente los ojos de Ran se agrandaron, mostrando una cara llena de pánico, cuando vio que ante sus ojos, ante ella, su padre yacía en el suelo, con sangre en el pecho.

- Pa-pá...no...puede ser...

- ¡Ran! Perdona, ya estoy a–quí...Ko- Kogoro...¡Kogoro!

- ¡PAPÁ! – Ran corrió hacia su padre, agachándose y gritando su nombre desesperadamente temiéndose lo peor. Pero entonces paró de gritar, al ver que por un momento había parpadeado un instante.

¿Estaba vivo?

- ¿Papá? Por favor...abre los ojos...- Decía Ran comenzando a sollozar, mientras Shinichi, aún de pie observaba la situación muy preocupado y a la vez expectante.

- Hi...ja...ya...has llegado..

- De repente Shinichi y Ran abrieron los ojos de golpe, al ver que seguía vivo y que había hablado.

- Papá...menos mal...aguanta un poco más...-Decía Ran aparentemente aliviada por oír la voz de su padre.

Entonces Shinichi avisó a una ambulancia con el móvil, y una vez avisada, volvió a estar por la situación.

- Vaya...Ran...veo que has traído...a tu amigo... con aires de detective.

- Si...bueno...es que yo...tenía que decirte algo...hemos venido porque tienes que saber una cosa de mi y de Shinichi...pero...no se si ahora...

- Ey tu...detective – Dijo Kogoro interrumpiendo a Ran, mientras dirigía su mirada a Shinichi.

- Ah...¿Si?

- Te voy a...pedir un favor...quiero que cuides de ella...¿me oyes chaval?...

- Shinichi se quedó perplejo¿Había oído correctamente?. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando algo extrañado por sus palabras.

- Así que te dejo a cargo de mi hija...odio decirlo, pero se...que tu la cuidarás muy bien, y mucho...mejor...que yo...Siento haberte criticado tantas veces...sabia que tu eras mejor detective... pero yo... porfavor... cuídala...por mi...

- ¡Papá¿Por qué dices esto? No lo digas por favor...no lo hagas...no...no te despidas...aguanta un poco más.

- Hija siento... no haber sido... tan buen padre como te hubieras merecido...

- Papá...no digas eso...yo...y mamá, te queremos mucho...tienes que luchar...

- Ran...yo...lo siento...yo he sido un idiota...y no he sabido comportarme como un buen padre...perdóname... y dile a Eri...que lo siento...y...que siempre...siempre...la...

- Kogoro no pudo seguir hablando y cerró los ojos lentamente. Ran agrandó los ojos quedándose paralizada, intentando articular alguna palabra.

- ¿Papá? Oye...que...¿qué ibas a decir?... Papá...abre los ojos...por favor...di algo... Papá... papá...ábrelos.

- Dos lágrimas resvalaron por sus mejillas. Empezó a sollozar de nuevo ,mientras llamaba a su padre que ya había echado su último aliento instantes antes.

Pero ella no quería creerse esa dura realidad, no quería imaginarse una vida, sin el padre con el que siempre había vivido, había regañado, se había preocupado en varios casos en que se metía, y con el que se había divertido cuando era mas pequeña. Con aquel padre, que aunque aparentemente parecía una persona bastante irresponsable y terca, realmente tenía un buen corazón y apreciaba mucho la gente que se quería.

A pesar de haber aparentado siempre ser duro y cabezota, siempre se preocupaba mucho por ella y también por su madre...que la había seguido queriendo como el primer día.

- Shinichi, que había estado contemplando hasta ahora la dura escena que se le mostraba, apartó la mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Se le hacía tan duro ver aquella triste escena, él tampoco podía creérselo, no quería. Porque aunque no fuese su hijo, o aunque no se había llevado tan bien como hubiera querido con Kogoro, lo conocía también, y sabía perfectamente que era una buena persona.

Le hacía tanto daño aceptar su muerte, y oír los sollozos, ver las lágrimas que salían sin cesar...de Ran...

Se sentía tan impotente.

Pero entonces, volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse de nuevo con Ran, que lloraba por la muerte de su padre. Y sin decir nada se acercó a ella , mientras le tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

- No mires Ran...- Entonces la giró hacia él apartándola de esa triste escena, y la abrazó fuertemente sin decir nada más, mientras ella agarraba su camisa llorando sin parar.

- Qui-quién... quién ha podido...hacer algo así...¿por qué?... ¿por qué?...

- Ran..."Juro, que cuando encuentre al cerdo que ha hecho esta monstruosidad, me las pagará...

¡me las pagará!" – Pensó Shinichi lleno de rabia, mientras apretaba la cabeza de Ran contra él.

··········

- Bien...uno fuera...ahora te toca a tí...- Decía el misterioso hombre sonriendo fríamente, mientras sacaba otra foto de su chaqueta. – Bonita abogada...

Cada vez queda menos...detective Shinichi Kudo...¿será mejor que hagas algo no?...A ver si llegas a tiempo la próxima vez...

··········

- Shinichi y Ran, que aún seguían abrazados, se separaron al oír el timbre de la puerta.

- Mouri ¿estas ahí? Tengo que hablar con tigo.

- Hattori...

- Kudo, veo que tu también...menos mal - Entonces le abrieron la puerta, y Heiji se encontró con dos caras tristes, y cuando iba a preguntar que qué les sucedía, vio el motivo del porque estaban así, y se quedó atónito observando la imagen que se le presentaba de Kogoro, que yacía muerto en el suelo.

- Mo-Mouri...yo...lo siento mucho...

- ¿Qué querías Hattori? – Le decía Shinichi intentando no recordar lo sucedido.

- Yo...bueno...había venido para informaros de algo muy importante...pero...- Aquí, Heiji apartó la mirad – he llegado tarde...lo siento...

-¡De que se trata?

- Mira Kudo...el jefe de la organización...Martini...aún no ha sido detenido...y lo peor, es que podría estar en Japón...no, está en Japón, y ahora debe estar planeando como acabar...como acabar...con tigo.

- ¿Cómo?...Mierda...¡MIERDA!...Por eso me llamaste...si hubiera tenido el móvil encendido...soy un imbécil.

- ¡Kudo¡Ven rápido! Mira que hay aquí.

- Heiji encontró una nota en la mesa que decía:

_"__Para Shinichi Kudo: _

_Hola detective¿Sabes quién soy? Si has visto las noticias, seguramente te harás una idea, yo soy el que __ha cometido este asesinato. Y te aviso, no será el último. En otras palabras, voy – a – por –ti._

_No pienso parar hasta que tu vida sea una ruina, y entonces...ya lo verás...firmado: Martini_.

_PD: La próxima víctima la tienes en el sobre pequeño."_

-Acto seguido, Shinichi abrió el sobre pequeño encontrándose una foto.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Ran, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, observó la foto que Shinichi tenía en sus manos, y se puso blanca como el papel.

- No...no...¡Nooo¡Shinichi!

- _No pienso parar hasta que tu vida sea una ruina >_"Piensa atacar a todos los que me rodean"

- Entonces Shinichi miró a Ran...-¡No lo permitiré!

- Por favor Shinichi...tenemos que impedirlo...¡por favor!

- Ran...Shinichi frunció el ceño. " tenemos que darnos prisa"

- ¡ Me voy hacia allá!

- Yo también voy Shin

- ¡Nooo! Tu no vengas Ran ¡es peligroso! Mejor ves...¡a casa de Sonoko! Allá no estarás en peligro.

- Hattori, hazte cargo de Ran, llévala tu por favor.

- Muy bien Kudo...algún problema y me llamas eh.

- De acuerdo.

··········

- Primero la llamaré por teléfono al trabajo.

piiiip...piiiip...piiip >

- ¿Diga?

- Por favor ¿podría ponerme con la señora Kisaki?

- Muy bien, un momento por favor.

- "Por favor que esté bien...que esté bien"

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Ah!...señora, tengo que hablar con usted, por favor no atienda a nadie hasta que no venga.

- ¿Qui-quién eres?

- Me conoce. Soy el detective Shinichi Kudo.

- ¡Vaya! Así que tu eres él, del que tanto habla Ran... Cuanto tiempo...

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar! Voy para allá.

- Muy bien , entonces te espero...Discúlpeme señor ¿qué quería?.

- ¿Señor¡ Con quien habla ? piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip... >

- "¡KUSO!...Que no sea él..."

- Entonces Shinichi, nada más llegar al edificio donde trabajaba Eri, se apresuró a correr hasta llegar a la planta donde ella se encontraba.

- No hay nadie...¿y la secretaria?...¡Allá!

- Shinichi entró a su despacho.

- ¡Señora Kisaki¿Señora Kisaki?...¿Eri!

- Ey tranquilo chico, estoy aquí...¿Qué querías?

- Menos mal...tengo que hablar con usted...iré al grano, pero antes dígame¿quién era el hombre con el que ha hablado antes cuando hablábamos por teléfono?

- Pues era un cliente.

- ¿Qué pinta tenía?

- Pues...a ver...no le he podido ver la cara, pero era un señor...y..llevaba gafas de sol, y tenia un sombrero...y a ver...llevaba un traje negro.

- ¿NEGRO? "no puede ser...es posible que fuera él...pero...¿entonces¿porque no la ha atacado?"

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dígame...¿le ha entregado algo?...o ¿le ha dicho algo?...

- ¡Om! Pues...ahora que lo dices...bueno me ha dado un sobre...y también me ha dicho estas palabras...

Flash Back

- Perdone señor...¿Qué quería?

- Buenos días señora...tenga este sobre...ahora tendrá una visita importante...aún no lo abra hasta entonces por favor.

Por cierto, aquí tiene su café de parte de la secretaria. Que le aproveche.

Fin del Flash Back

- ¡Un sobre! Démelo por favor ¡es importante!

- Muy bien...Pero¿qué es lo que pasa si se puede saber?

- Bueno...es una historia larga para explicar en estos momentos...ahora no tengo tiempo.

- Tenga.

- Entonces Shinichi abrió rápidamente el sobre, i empezó a leer su contenido.

- " _Hola detective...ahora seguramente, debes de estar hablando con la abogada. ¿Qué como lo se? Eso ya lo sabrás en su debido tiempo...pero creo que ahora tendrías que estar pendiente de lo que pasara en breves instantes...Buena suerte._

_Martini_

_PD: Espero que le guste el café que le he dado."_

- ¡Masaka¡NO SE LO TOME! – Shinichi le tiró en un acto reflejo la taza de café al suelo, haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedacitos.

- Pero ya era demasiado tarde...Eri ya había probado el café. Y entonces comenzó a marearse y a quejarse del dolor que sentía, hasta que finalmente se desmayó, al mismo tiempo que Shinichi la cogía y sacaba el móvil para llamar a la ambulancia.

··········

- Ran..¿qué hacías con Hattori?..¿Cómo que has venido aquí?

- " Mamá...Shinichi por favor sálvala...que esté bien, que esté bien..." – Pensaba Ran cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- ¿Ran?

- Ah...Sonoko...perdona.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te veo muy preocupada...

- No pasa nada tranquila...

- No me engañes Ran, te conozco...Además vienes con este chico guapísimo aquí, y encima se va...y no me escuchas...anda dime...¿qué te pasa? Es algo de Kudo...¿Te ha dejado?

- ¡Claro que no Sonoko! Es que...bueno, ha habido un problema relacionado con un caso de Shinichi, es eso.

- Vaya...es verdad...ese Heiji... es detective también ¿no es cierto?

- Si...

- Anda Tranquila mujer...tratándose de casos, a esos dos no hay quien les pare. – Decía Sonoko dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- Tienes razón...eso espero...- Decía Ran sumida en sus pensamientos.

··········

- Shinichi ya se encontraba fuera del edificio, cuando la ambulancia ya se estaba llevando a Eri al hospital.

- Espera...hay algo más en el sobre...

De repente Shinichi agrandó sus ojos...

- "No..."

- Comenzó a correr y a correr a más no poder, saliendo de la zona donde se encontraba.

Mientras, metros mas allá, una figura observaba al joven detective,mostrando una fría sonrisa en su rostro

- Nos acercamos al final...Shinichi Kudo...Espero que te guste la sorpresa que te tengo preparada...

··········

_Aquí está la próxima víctima:_

_El bueno del científico...y tu vecino...(foto del Dr.Agasa)_

_Buena Suerte._

_Martini _

**Continuará **

**N.A: **

Epa ¿que tal? Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más nn. Y en el próximo...¿qué pasará? Algo grande se trae Martini entre manos... que no sabréis hasta el próximo cap. Muajajajajajajajaja ja ja ja ja...

Así pues¡hasta el prox cap!

_Atte_

_Vermi-chan_


	10. Trampa

**Recordando el cap anterior**

Shinchi recibe otro sobre de Martini , avisándole de su próxima víctima que se trata del profesor Agasa.

Mientras tanto, Eri está ingresada en un hospital luchando entre la vida o la muerte.

**Capítulo 10: Trampa**

Unas nuves que anunciaban tormenta, comenzaron a cubrir todo el cielo, haciendo que de ellas comenzaran a caer gotas, que se mezclaban con el fuerte viento que había empezado a soplar instantes atrás .

Mientras, Shinichi corría con todas sus fuerzas , dirigiéndose al laboratorio de su vecino y amigo Dr. Agasa, el próximo blanco de Martini..

- >piiiiiiiiiiip piiiiiiip piiiiiiiiip

- ¡Hola! Ha llamado a casa del maravilloso científico, Hiroshi Agasa, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, así que si tienes...

- ¡Kusoo! "¡Nunca está cuando lo necesito!"

- Shinichi, desesperado volvió a marcar el número para ver si esta vez cogía el teléfono, pero seguía sin contestar.

- " Martini...no piensas parar...seguramente debe seguir todos mis movimientos...y así puede calcular mas o menos el tiempo que necesita para sus objetivos...Pero no se por qué hay algo que me tiene preocupado...como si tuviera un mal presentimiento...No será fácil atraparle...

····················

-Ran, te noto pálida...¿te encuentras bien¿Porque no vamos a bajo a tomar algo?

-Y ya depasome explicas que ha pasado.

-Sonoko...yo...¡aaah!

-Ra-¡Ran¡Que te pasa ?

-De repente Ran se cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras coloca una mano en su cabeza.

-No...no lo se, de repente me he mareado...me duele la cabeza.

-A lo mejor tienes fiebre...Anda vamos a tomar algo, a ver si te pasa.

- De acuerdo.

····················

Mientras tanto, Shinichi, que ya había llegado a casa de Agasa, entró y comenzó a gritar su nombre, buscándole por todas partes. Pero él no daba señal de vida.

- No puede ser, no hay nadie...mmmm... y si esta vez...¿se tratara deuna trampa?...

- Exactamente.

- Shinichi, sorprendido, se giró rápidamente para ver la persona que había hablado. Se quedó totalmente de piedra. La voz, pertenecía a un hombre que se encontraba apollado en la pared de la entrada de la sala de estar, mirando a Shinichi con una sonrisa confiada.

- Tu...Tu eres...eres...

- Si, Shinichi Kudo, permiteme presentarme. Soy ni más ni menos que tu gran pesadilla en estos momentos. El causante de los asesinatos que ha habido hasta ahora, de...personas que conoces- Aquí, Martini clavándole a Shinichi una mirada, que hizo enfurecerle por dentro...

-Si, soy Martini, al fín nos vemos cara a cara ¿eh?

- ¿Donde está el profesor Agasa?

- Tranquilo, él está bien. Le mandé fuera un ratito. Esta vez tenía ganas de verte a tí sin andarme con rodeos, hablar contigo, antes de acabar con tu vida y con la de los demás. Porque...después de todo, ese viejo no era una víctima muy importante, solo lo he querido utilizar como cebo, para mi trampa. Pero tranquilo, que aún queda bastante por ver. Además cuando acave contigo me iré lejos de aquí.

Solo vine, a pasar cuentas contigo, pero no solo por la detención de la organización. La verdad, muchos de ellos eran unos inútiles fracasados. Pero en la organiación había cierta persona muy importante para mí, y que ahora se pudrirá en la cárcel. Esa persona era fría y calculadora, pero aveces conseguía sorprenderme, por que sabía que dentro de ella, se escondía un pasado misterioso y mucha tristeza acumulada. Intenté ganarme su confianza, y aunque fuera el jefe de la organización, no fue nada fácil. Pero aún así nunca logré saber lo que le pasaba. Creo, que fui enamorándome de esa persona sin darme cuenta, y ahora... Vermouth está en la cárcel, por tu culpa. Pero al menos me dejó con algo muy valioso, un veneno bastante nuevo en la organización. PLC 9684

- ¿PLC 9684?

Si, es un veneno, que fue creado por una mujer que se unió a la organización hace poco: Bayleis. Es más, aún no formaba parte de la organización, así que la policía no sabe nada, y por lo tanto no está en la cárcel.

De hecho, solo lo sabíamos Vermouth y yo que entraría una mujer nueva. Pero antes, Vermouth quiso enseñarme una creación suya, osea la PLC 9684. ¿Sabes que produce este veneno? De hecho, no haría falta que te lo explicara, ya que dentro de nada tu mismo lo experimentarás.

¿ Qué!No pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya esta vez. Entonces Shinichi, sin que Martini se diera cuenta tocó un botoncito de uno de los objetos que llevaba en su chaqueta.

- De repente un disparo sale de la pistola de Martini, casi rozando el rostro de Shinichi.

- No te molestes, Gin no es el único que conocía tus métodos. Aunque he estado fuera de la organización y de vacaciones, me he estado informando frecuentemente de lo que sucedía. ¿Tu reloj de pulsera no es así?

Y otra cosa, en cuanto lo de tu amiguito Hattori, no te podrá ayudar esta vez, sabemos que es detective. Y no creo que haigas sido tan estúpido, de decirle que vaya a la policía. Las cosas no te serán tan fáciles. Por que la mujer de la que te he hablado, ahora está allá controlando la situación, aunque en estos momentos ella...

- No soy idiota, ya se que con Hattori, me es imposible contar, al ser él detective, eso me delataría. Pero tampoco entiendo por que no habéis acabado con él para ahorraros algún problema.

- Sencillamante, porque solo quería ver tu cara llena de pánico cuando vieras la persona que realmente te importa en peligro. Y además el tiempo es oro, no puedo entretenerme con cosas insignificantes, al menos ahora ya no, al principio solo se trataba de un juego, pero ahora la cosa ha cambiado bastante y a más interesante, al igual que la próxima víctima, que será la definitiva, y tras ella, serás tu el que muera.

- ¿Ella?...no...espera un momento...¡no puede ser!

- En estos momentos deve estar a punto de llegar, tu preciosa novia. Y en cuanto la amiguita de la media melena que la acompañba, Bayleis la ha anestesiado para que no se enterara de nada.

¡No¡Mierda!...

- ¡Umm¿pero que te pensabas? no podemos dejar que la víctima más importante, se pierda esta movida eh.

Ya te he dicho que estáis controlados.He aprobechado la oportunidad de que tu no conocías a mi compañera y por lo tanto que no imaginabas que estuviera en esto conmigo, ya que el resto de la organización está en la carcel. Pero por suerte para mi, aún quedaba ella, y lo mejor es que tu no sabías nada, cosa que hacía que todo este plan estuviera ya parcticamente resuelto. Bayleis ha estado siguiendo a tu amiguito, que iva con tu novia a casa de una amiga, para que no corriera peligro. Y todo el rato me ha estado informando de ellos. Mientras, yo solo te estado controlando solo a ti, como comprenderás, no puedo estar en tantos sitios a la vez, a si, que decidí que ella se ocupara de ellos, y lógicamente yo me ocupara de ti, con un localizador que te puse sin que te dieras cuenta.

- ¿L-localizador?

- Si, te lo puse el día antes de matar al padre de esa chica. Cuando la vida aún parecía sonreirte, yo estaba espíandote desde un rincón cerca de tu casa. Entonces cuando saliste, aproveché cualquier momento en que estabas centrado con tu novia hablando,para ponértelo. No me costó mucho, ya que la distancia era realmente corta. En ese momento tu no sabías nada de mi, ni de toda esta movida. Así pues, me camuflé como cualquier hombre que pasea tranquilamente por la calle, y sin apenas darte cuenta te lo coloqué, en el cuello de tu camisa.

- Shinichi, se tocó el cuello de la camisa, y efectivamente se encontraba allí.

-Ahora, mientras tu venías hacia aquí, le he dicho a Bayleis que ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan. Ahora tu querido Ángel, está en camino.

- ¡Desgraciado!

- No te quejarás, así será mucho más interesante. No podía irme, sin arruinarte la vida. Tu punto dévil es ella, así pues, porque no mandarla donde deve estar, con los demás ángeles.

¡No¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! - Shinichi se fue corriendo hacia Martini, hasta que de repente salió un disparo, pero procedente de otra pistola.

- Quieto ahí.

- Él se giró rápidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y quedó paralizado viendo que una mujer Rubia, que también iva de negro, le estaba apuntando. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue que también tenía entre sus brazos una chica dormida, que sin duda se trataba de Ran.

- Tu eres...¿Bayleis?

- Madelaine Vineyard.

- ¡Vineyard! - Dijo Shinichi perplejo al oir su nombre.

- ¿Entonces e-eres familiar de Vermouth?

- Si, soy su hermana...en otras palabras...Bayleis...si lo prefieres. - Le dijo sonriéndole.

- La verdad es que tenían un gran parecido entre hermanas, solo que Bayleis era más joven.

- ¡Bien Detective! - Martini golpeó a Shinichi por detrás

- Ya va siendo hora de la cuenta atrás. Fíjate muy bien en ella, en Ángel, por que esta vez será la última vez que la veas. Decía Martini mientras lebantaba a Shinichi del suelo

- Des...graciados...arf..sol...tadla...arf...

Tranquilo, esta vez no la mataremos. He decidido ser bueno. He pensado que como se trata de tu novia, sería más emocionante y divertido ver como...tu la matas.

- ¿C-como? - Dijo Shinichi empalidenciendo sin comprender.

- ¿Te acuerdas del veneno del que te he hablado antes? PLC 9684. Con este veneno, podré hacer que te olvides de tu vida, de todo lo que te rodea, de lo...que amas...la olvides incluso a ella. Se que la amas mucho, pero ni tu amor por ella podrá vencer a este veneno. Te **L**avaré el **C**erebro y haré que te conviertas en mi aliado. JAJAJA

- Per-perder la memoria...¡Nooo!

- Por supuesto, para hacer las cosas más emocionantes, Ángel, no puede saber nada, así cuando vea que la quieres matar, se sorprenderá y se hundirá en la más profunda tristeza, sin poder saber el por qué del motivo que su amado novio la quiera matar. ¿Verdad que es precioso?

- ¡Maldito!...No te... saldrás con la tuya...arf..arf

- ¿Que no¡Ja! Si te piensas que esta vez te salvarás de milagro como la última vez con la organización, vas muy equivocado. No hay nadie que te pueda ayudar. En fín...ya he hablado demasiado, y esto se está alargando...¡PASEMOS A LA ACCIÓN!

- Acto seguido, Martini cogió a Shinichi por el cuello, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomágo y aprovechaba la ocasión para hacerle ingerir la pastilla.

- Mier...da...arf...no...no quiero...arf arf...no puedo...Ran...ella no...arf...me duele todo...mi vista se nubla...Ran...Ran...Tengo que...salvarla...Ran...aargg..

- Decía Shinichi viendo borrosamente como esa mujer se llevaba a Ran hacia su coche.

No...arf arf...que no le...pase nada...arf arf..por...favor...Ran...Ran...¡AAARG¡MI CABEZA!...

arf arf arf...¡porfavor!...arf.. ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

- Entonces, vio la cara de Ran sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Y finalmente Shinichi cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Bien...- Sonrió fríamente Martini, con su vista posada en Shinichi.

**CONTINUARA**

**N.A : **emmmm... ¿ola?...emmm..je je je...¡siiiiiii! ok ok, ya se que he tardado dos semanas en subir el cap 10, y que conste que no era porque me costó de hacer ( que va ser que si, un mes + o - n nU) Pero este no es el motivo, porque hace dos semanas ya lo tenía preparadito pa subir, lo que pasa, es que no estuve, al que este finde, que venían dos amiguis d Bcn y no he podido estar mucho x aquí. Pero weno + vale tarde que nunca neh?

Que nooo... no he abandonado el fic... ¡Um¿Que os pensabáis? Si se hace un fic se hace o no se hace ¬¬ ( Pa los fics que están x ahí sin acabar...please a ver si os animáis en seguirlos , que hay muchos mu interesantes ).

Otra cosa VERY IMPORTANT ( to me n nU) Doy gracias a mi super amigui del Msn, Michel, por ayudarme con el nombre del veneno, pk de poco meto la pata xDDD ¿neh? (de poco me cargo a Shinichi y le dejo tonto, pobrete ú uU) Suerte que pude contar con un experto no solo escriviendo fics, sino que también en medicina oO... Y también porque siempre me ayuda con los fics, y me aconseja mu bien. ¡Arigâtô gozaimasu¡wapooo! T mando un kissu dsd akí! n O n

En fín, nos vemos en el prox cap ;)

**¿Que pasará¿que pasará? Pues con la duda te quedarás **

**Vermi-chan**


	11. Frozen time

**Recordando el cap anterior**

En el capítulo anterior Martini y Shinichi al fín se encuentran cara a cara. Pero Martini logra que él finalmente caiga en su trampa.

Una nueva cara en la organización, aparece: Bayleis, que era la aliada secreta de Martini, y quien le ha ayudado a seguir adelante con el plan llevado hasta ahora. Ahora Martini, ha hecho ingerir a Shinichi un nuevo veneno: PLC 9684, creado por Bayleis.

**Capítulo 11**

**Frozen Time**

- ¡Aaaahh! arf...arf...

- ¡Ran¿ Te encuentras bien ? Ran¡Ran!

- So- ¿Sonoko?...¿Que ha pasado? Un...¿un sueño?

- Tranquila Ran, solo era una pesadilla, pero...¿en que soñabas si se puede saber? Has acabado despertándome.

- Lo siento...Ha sido un sueño terrible sobre Shinichi...

- Vaya...es cierto...ese detective obsesionado...¿donde está si se puede saber?

- Pues...

piiiiiiip piiiiiiiiip piiiiiiip

- Ran, es tu móbil.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Ran!

- Shin-Shinichi...¡Ya era hora! Me has tenido muy preocupada sabes...¡Oye¿Como está mi madre? Y ese Martini¿ ya está detenido?

- Bueno...ella ...ahora está...en el hospital...Y en cuanto Martini...¡pues si! Ran...Me costó bastante, pero ahora ya está donde pertenece. Si quieres vamos a ver a tu madre y te lo explico por el camino.

- ¿Qué?...no puede ser...Mamá...Está bien...ahora vendré.

- Tranquila Ran...Seguro que todo saldrá bien.

- Oye Shinichi yo...también tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿A si¿De qué trata?

- Es que bueno...mejor te lo digo de camino...aunque todavía no es seguro.

- ¿Eh¿El qué? Dímelo anda...

- Nooo...Te tendrás que esperar...no te lo puedo decir por teléfono hombre.

- Está bien...

piiiip

- Ran¿que es eso que le tienes que decir? Dímelo porfiiii.

- Bueno es que... aaaah...

- ¡Ran¿Estás bien?

- Si...tranquila...solo era un pequeño bajón. Por cierto Sonoko... ¿sabes cuando me dormí ayer?

- ¿Eh? Bueno...a mi me ha pasado lo mismo. Pero tranquila... lo que pasa es que ayer como te encontrabas mal, te quedaste dormida, al igual que yo, que me desperté al oirte gritar...tendrías que haberte visto decir el nombre de tu novio, jajaja.

- ¡So- Sonoko! o/o ¿Q-Que dices?

- Era broma tranquila , solo te quejabas de dolor. ¿Ran seguro que no tendrías que ir a un médico?

- Si tengo que ir...pero no te preocupes nn

-¿Por qué estás contenta ahora?

- Aaaah...Bueeno, me tengo que ir preparando que Shinichi me espera.

- ¡Ey¡Espera tú! Dímeloooo...

**···············**

- Dices¿que Kudo no te ha llamado?

- ¡Eee!...¿Se puede saber desde cuando estabas aquí?

- Pues desde que has llegado, te estado esperando ¿sabes?

- ¿Y por que no me has dicho nada?

- Y ¿tú qué? Entras y ni saludas, baka.

- Arrrg...es igual, Kazu creo que me iré otravez.

- Oye Heiji..¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A VIVIR CON ÉL YA DE PASO?

- ¡Baka! No lo entiendes.

- Claro, si no me cuentas nada...pasas de mi siempre...¡Estoy harta sabes!

- K-Kazu...Aho...no llores...Lo que pasa es que no me hace gracia involucrarte en mis casos y mucho menos en este.

- Déjame acompañarte al menos.

- Lo ves, es por eso...No quiero que vengas, es un caso muy difícil y tengo que estar muy centrado.

- ¡Ah claro¡Era eso¿verdad? Te molesto¿no es así?

- Baka, no digas eso, sabes que no es ciert

- ¡TODOS LOS DETECTIVES SOYS IGUALES! SOLO TENÉIS OJOS PARA VUESTROS CASOS, Y PARA VUESTROS CASOS, Y PARA MÁS CASOS¡SOLO CASOS!

- ¡K-Kazu! No es para ponerte así, no me gusta verte llorar. No me puedes acompañar lo siento...

- ¡Baka¡Eres un insensible! Al menos Kudo se le declaró a Ran, y ¡la hace más caso, tu eres incapaz de...

- ¿Inacapaz de qué ? No me compares con Kudo, yo no soy como ese que se lleva a Mouri a todas partes, y además soy mejor detective que él Ù.ú.

- ¡Y más insensible que él¡Te odio Heiji baka!

- ¡Kazu¡Kazu¡Kazuhaa!..."Vaya ya se ha enfadado, no me entiende... Si le dijiera que estoy en un caso peligroso de seguro que querría acompañarme, y no lo puedo permitir...baka...si te pasara algo yo...yo.."

**···············**

Tranquila, tu madre se pondrá bien, ahora es solo cuestión de reposo. Por suerte la cogimos a tiempo.

- Gracias doctor, como me alegro¿ verdad Shinichi? ... ¿Shinichi?

- ¿Eh? A sí, me alegro mucho Ran.

- ¿Te sucede algo Shinichi?

- No tranquila...¿Que te parece si nos vamos para hablar...ya sabes...

- A si...Te tengo que decir algo importante Shinichi...

**···············**

- ¿Como va todo ?

- De momento todo va bien.

- Por cierto¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? claro que no¿por qué?

- Escucha...no se que te pasa, pero será mejor que no se interponga en el plan¿oyes? No me importa que seas familiar de ella.

Así que con migo no te hagas la dura, por que no soy imbécil. Si tus padres no te entienden, o tu vida es un asco no me importa nada. Aquí no se aceptan niñas que huyen de su vida y patéticas¿entendido?

- Si...

- Quiero que me ayudes, y que lo hagas bien. Tu vida no me interesa, y si tienes un problema, haz lo que quieras con él, pero yo quiero mi trabajo hecho¿ lo pillas ?

- Si...todo está controlado. ¿Vas a seguir con el sermón?

- Vaya, que graciosilla, me gusta...Así me gusta. Cuando esto acave, si quieres te invito a cenar.

- Lo siento, no pienso ir. No entra en mi tiempo libre irme con alguien como usted a cenar.

- Vaya, vaya...la señorita se niega...Como quieras...Igualmente, he dicho cuando acabe...solo si acaba, sino...ya sabes lo que te pasará ¿ verdad que lo has entendido?

- Lo sé...no hay de qué preocuparse.

**···············**

Shinchi y Ran se van al parque hablando y paseando tranquilamente, mientras el cielo se va haciendo más oscuro y las nuves lo cubren entero, envolviendo la tenue luz de la luna.

- Así que ese por fin está en la cárcel. No sabes como me alivia eso Shinichi, estaba tan preocupada...

Ahora que me he quedado sin mi padre, y casi sin mi madre, tenía miedo de quedarme sin lo que más quiero. Pero ahora todo ha acabado al fín ¿neh?

- Si...

- Shinichi...¿ Te pasa algo ?

- No...solo que...

- ¿Si?

- Ran...quiero abrazarte.

- ¿Eeeh¿A-A qué viene eso ahora Shinichi? - Entonces Ran se vio envuelta entre los brazos de Shinichi.

- Lo siento... es que han pasado tantas cosas, y necesitaba abrazarte.

- Shinichi...

- ...

- Y yo...Shinichi...te quie

- Clic

- ¿Eh?

- Ran notó que algo extraño la tocaba. También le había parecido oir un ligero ruido que la perturbó repentinamente.Entonces su mirada se posó en la de Shinichi quien la sonreía de una manera extraña.

_El tiempo se congeló_

- Seguidamente, Ran dirigió la vista hacia el objeto extraño que la seguía tocando. Entonces vio que era una pistola apúntandola, y el que la tenía en la mano y la apuntaba era...Shinichi.

**Continuará**

**N.A:**

¡Ohayooo! Aquí tenéis el cap 11, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis dejando reviews nn. Onegai R& R TT , así tendréis asegurado el prox cap, ke lo tengo casi acabado nn.

Antes de finalizar, me gustaría dar un agradecimiento especial a Michel 8 8 8 y a KudoRanie por su apoyo constante y sus reviews que siempre me dejan nnEspecialmente a Michel por ayudarme con los caps tanto tanto y tanto y por otras tantas cosas . Dômo arigatô!

¡Hasta el prox cap! O

**¿Que pasará¿que pasará? Pues con la duda te quedarás **

**Vermi-chan**


	12. The last I love you

**Capítulo 12**

**The last "I love you"**

- Lo siento... es que han pasado tantas cosas, y necesitaba abrazarte.

- Shinichi...

- ...

- Y yo...Shinichi...te quie

- Clic

- ¿Eh?

- Ran notó que algo extraño la tocaba. Entonces su mirada se posó en la de Shinichi, quien la sonreía de una manera extraña.

El tiempo se congeló

- Seguidamente, Ran dirigió la vista hacia el objeto extraño que la seguía tocando. Entonces vio que era una pistola apúntandola, y el que la tenía en la mano y la apuntaba era...Shinichi.

- Shin...ichi - Decía Ran perpleja

- Ángel...

- A- ¿Ángel?...no puede ser...·" Ran miró a Shinichi sorprendida y atemorizada ante su palabra. Recordó de una manera fugaz, la gente que también le había llamado así. Y únicamente se trataba de miembros de la organización como Vermouth...Eso significaba que él...Shinichi...él...él... "

- Shinichi dime que no es verdad...porfavor...dímelo...dímelo...- Dijo Ran con un hilo de voz.

Él solo le respondió con una mirada que Ran nunca había visto en ninguna de sus facetas que conocía. Y simplemente por que ésa no era suya, ése, ése...no era él.

- Shinichi seguía apuntándola, mirándola de una forma que a ella no le gustaba para nada. Pero entonces vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de la joven... - "¿Qu-qué ha sido eso?"

- En algún rincón del corazón de Shinichi, un sentimiento comenzaba a despertar de nuevo. Un ligero sentimiento que rozó fugazmente el corazón de este, haciendo que se quedara estático mirando a la chica que tenía delante.

Notó a su corazón dar un vuelco. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Continuaba allá, inmóbil, olvídandose por completo de la acción que iva a realizar contra ella en breves instantes.

Entonces de una manera fugaz, se le mostraron imágenes de "esa chica" en su mente...Imágenes, que por alguna razón se le hacían tan reales, tan familiares...En muchas de ellas, salía ella llorando. ¿ Él conocía a esa chica¿ Por qué lloraba¿ Y por qué le miraba de esa manera?. Miles de preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo¿ Qué era lo que había sentido? Talvez...

- Kudo

- ¿Eh?

- Los pensamientos de Shinichi, fueron interrumpidos por una voz, que provenía de un dispositivo que tenía bien ocultado en el oído.

- Escucha¿ qué te pasa? no tenemos toda la noche. Acaba con ella de una vez. - Se trataba de la voz de Bayleis, que observaba a Shinichi con unos prismáticos.

- ... N-no pue...

- ¿Qué dices? Mira, no estoy para historias, así que mátala, sino Martini ya sabes como se pondrá con nosotros.

- Ya...

- ¿Como que "ya"? Venga ¡hazlo¡

- ¿Kudo¡Kudo!

- Entonces Shinichi cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras se coloca ambas manos en la cabeza.

- Kudo ¿Kudo que te pasa? Ahora no montes un númerito y haz tu trabajo.

- ¡CALLA!AAAARRGGGG- Entonces Shinichi impotente, tiró al suelo el dispositivo, haciendo que se quedara en pedacitos.

- ¡Shiniiichi! - Ran tambien se arrodilla a su lado preocupada por él. - ¿Shinichi¿qu-qué te ocurre?

- Entonces él, confuso tiró la pistola que tenía en la mano hacia al suelo con gran brusquedad. Entonces casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, en un acto reflejo, abrazó a Ran bien fuerte.

- Ran...- Murmuró.

- Shinichi¿Estás bien?

- " Shinichi...Shinichi...Shinichi..."

- ¿Eh? "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Entonces, en la mente de Shinichi se oyó una voz...una voz que acababa de nombrarle. Resonando por toda su cabeza, llamándole, mientras él intenaba oír bien que era lo que decía.

- "¡Espera! Ésa, ésa voz me suena, es ...de ella, Ran...¡Ah¿H-he dicho su nombre?...C-creo que ya empiezo a recordar...Su cara, sus ojos, su voz ...esa voz cálida...¿eh? Parece que llora...está llorando..."

- " Shini no me..."

- "¿Qué dice?"

" Shinichi no me de..."

- ¿QUÉ?

" dejes...no me dejes...dejes...dejes..." ( Eco )

- ¿ Qué no la deje ? - Entonces a Shinichi le vinieron más flashes en su memoria, haciendo que alfín la recuperara...

- ¡Shinichi¿Qu-qué te pasa?

- ¡Ran¡Por fín! - Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarla de nuevo bien fuerte, mientras no paraba de repetir su nombre y de decir " menosmal" ante la situación que habían pasado.

- Shinichi...ya...¿estás bien? - Dijo Ran esperanzadora con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

- Si Ran...ya pasó todo...aunque...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te llegué a hacer daño Ran? Si lo hice...yo...

- Tranquilo Shinichi...no pasó nada - Ahora era ella la que le abrazaba tiernamente.

- Ran...lo siento...deviste pasarlo mal...perdóname...

- No te disculpes...fue culpa de Martini neh?

- Ya lo se pero...si te hubiera llegado a hacer algo...jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Estaría todo el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome del día en que me fui, en Tropical land...por culpa de eso conocí a esa maldita organización y empezó toda la pesadilla.

Shinichi seguía abrazándola, pensando aún lo que hubiera podido pasar si no hubiese recuperado la memoria...Ese pensamiento le aterró e hizo que cogiera a Ran con más fuerza

- Shinichi...

- ¡Maldita sea¡Ese imbécil!

- Bayleis, infórmame de lo que ha pasado... no habrá salido mal...¿verdad? - Le decía Martini, desde su mobil.

- Ma-Martini...yo...

- Je...lo sabía...he confiado demasiado en una mocosa como tu...Ahora dime, ese veneno no era...

- ¡Eh?

- No se supone que era "EL GRAN PLC 9684" que devía matar absolutamente todos los recuerdos de Shinichi Kudo ¿eh?

- Ah...Ve-verá es que ese veneno, ese veneno.. no era el definitivo...e-era el que conservaba de antes de crear el PLC 9684, contenía los mismos efectos, pero solo eran temporales. Yo...l-lo siento mucho, e-es que es que, t-tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que saliera algo mal...¡nose! no quería¡yo no quería ir a la cárcel! Tenía m-mucho miedo.

- ¡Um! Lo sabía, pobre estúpida...Así lo único que consigues es que el plan se vaya a la mierda. Y esto podría empeorar las cosas...en cuanto...ir a la cárcel...

-¡N-no no quiero! Yo no tengo¡yo no tengo la culpa! Esto, esto no quería que pasara, yo no quería matar a nadie. Por favor perdóneme pero yo, yo...¡AAAAH! - Bayleis comenzó a llorar fuertemente como una niña pequeña incomprendida.

- ¡Eres una estúpida¡Una estúpida! Deja de llorar de una vez, sabía que con una niñata como tu no podía contar.

- Pe-pérdoneme, por favor, por favor...yo, yo...

- Esta bien...no llores más sino podrían oírnos.

- ¿Me perdona?

- Ahora quiero que hagas exactamente lo que te voy a pedir.

- E-está bien...

Shinichi y Ran, finalmente se levantaron del suelo, tras pasar varios minutos abrazados.

Shinichi dime¿como fue que perdiste la memoria¿Fue por culpa de Martini verdad?

- Si más o menos. Pero él no actuaba solo, tenía una compañera, Bayleis, la creadora del veneno que me hicieron ingerir, el que hizo que perdiera la memoria temporalmente. Bayleis le proporcionaba la ayuda necesaria a Martini para poder seguir con su plan al pie de la letra. Ha sido inteligente, ha sabido manejar muy bien las cartas, vigilando todos mis moviemientos con la ayuda de Bayleis, llegando así a este punto.

- "mmm...pero aún así...hay algo que no me encaja, si mal no recuerdo el veneno que me dieron, era para que perdiera la memoria del todo ¿no¿Como es que la he recuperado tan fácilmente?...mmm...Tal vez sea...

¡Ah!

- ¿Que pasa Shinichi?

- Martini...¿donde deve estar ahora? Seguramente ya habrá contactado con Bayleis y se habrá enterado de todo, de que el plan ha fallado. - Decía shinichi inquieto mirando a todos lados.

- Naturalmente- Contestó una voz, haciendo que Shinichi mirara rápidamente a la persona que acababa de aparecer delante de ellos, saliendo de entre uno de los árboles del parque.

- Ba-Bayleis...

- Hola de nuevo, Kudo...es una pena que ya no seas de los nuestros, pero en fín no he venido aquí a hablar.

- Eso ya lo se, dime¿que hay de Martini?

- Aquí os dejo el mensaje que me ha mandado para vosotros. De parte de él, que vayáis, los dos, al almacén de una compañía abandonada ( como siempre..) que se encuentra al final del callejón que hace esquina con el hotel Prince,

a las 00:00.

Supongo que no hace falta que os diga que tenéis que ir ¿no? y los dos juntos¿entendido?

- Está bien...allá estaremos...

- Ah y...no te olvides de que os vigilamos, mejor que no intentes nada raro...Nos vemos detective.

Tras las palabras de Bayleis, esta se marchó, mientras cogía el mobil para comunicarle a Martini.

¿Como ha ido? Je, Supongo que no se habrán negado...

- Tranquilícese, todo va según lo previsto, a las 00:00 estarán allá.

- Muy bien...Escucha Bayleis, espero que nada malo se interponga en mi plan, ya sabes a lo que me refiero¿entendido?

- S-si...

- Espero que te guste la sorpresita que os tengo preparada...sobre todo a ti...Kudo.

Shinichi¿que haremos ahora? no podremos defendernos...

Ya lo se...no tengo ni un arma para defenderme, pero sino vamos estaremos acabados de todos modos.

¿Entonces?

Ran, quiero que ante todo te quedes detrás mío ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Pero Shinichi!

- ¡Pero nada!

- Shinichi no ves que igualmente...igualmente...- Ran comenzó a sollozar muy asustada, pero entoces se sorprendió al ver que unos brazos la abrazaban suavemente, haciendo que todo el miedo se disipara por un momento.

- Shinichi...

- Tranquila, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, no pienso permitir que se salgan con la suya, o ¿es que piensas que se lo pondré tan fácil a Martini? Yo tambien tengo mis trucos en la manga...aunque en este caso...en el bolsillo del interior de la chaqueta.

- ¿eh¿A-a que te refieres?

- je, ya lo verás...

Casa de Agasa

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding DongDing DongDing DongDing Dong (cada vez más rápido)

- ¡Ya va! "Vaya con lo bien que dormía, a lo mejor se trata de Shinichi" - Decía Agasa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

Entonces cuando la abrió...

- ¡Ooh! pero si eres...

11:55

- Martini, se acerca el momento, deven estar a punto de venir, ya va siendo hora de...

- De que marches en paz.

- ¿eh? - Bayleis agrandó los ojos al ver que Martini la apuntaba en la frente con su pistola.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado, es mejor que acabe con esto antes de que pudieras estropearme algún plan. Iré al grano, una niñaja como tu no puede pertenecer a una organización...bueno...ex-organización, solo te quería para que me ayudaras a completar con éxito mi plan, y ahora ya no me haces falta, puedo seguir yo solo, así que muchas gracias por ser tan estúpida y, adios para siempre...

- ¡E espera! n-no no puedes hacerlo, por favor no lo hagas, yo te he ayudado, no me hagas esto ahora, te prometo que trabajaré en todo lo que me pidas. ¿Es por lo del veneno? Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, de veras, por favor no me ma

¡PUM!

- Bayleis cayó al suelo, muerta. Martini se la quedó mirando unos instantes, y sonrió fríamente para si mismo.

-¡Tsh! chica estúpida...

0:00

- Bien, ya hemos llegado...Ran, quédate detrás mío, quiero que me hagas un favor ¿vale? en cuanto yo te diga, quiero que huyas.

- ¡Que¿t-te has vuelto loco Shinichi? No ves que Martini se dará cuenta, además, no pienso dejarte solo.

- ¡Ran hazme caso! Yo...tengo un truco para despistarle, pero hay que actúar con rapidez.

-¡Shinichi! no quiero, no quiero dejarte solo...

- No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que tengo un as preparado.

- Pe-pero...

- Ran, escúchame bien, yo le voy a distraer hablando, y entonces correré hacia él para distraerle, y en ese momento, quiero que huyas¿entiendes?

- Pero Shinichi, que pretendes¿luchar con él? seguramente va armado¿no lo ves? Te podría hacer daño, no voy a dejarte solo, además aunque yo me fuera, recuerda que Bayleis tambien está, y podría cogerme.

- No, ella ya no está...

- ¿que?

- Martini...la ha matado.

- ¿Q-que? y tu ¿como lo sabes?

- Antes he oído un disparo...Así que seguramente ha sido él, matando a Bayleis.

- ¿ Y como sabes que fue a ella¿Por que estás tan seguro?

En este lugar no hay nadie, solo estaban ellos dos, y lo más probable sea, que él haya disparado contra ella...Ella es una chica muy joven, y no se la veía muy segura desde un principio de formar parte de los planes de Martini. Seguramente ha tenido algun problema en su vida personal, y eso ha hecho que se junte con malas compañías. Realmente ella es muy debil, verás, si he podido volver a recuperar la memoria, es porque el veneno que me dieron no era el bueno, seguramente eso fue cosa de Bayleis, por que tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar...Así pues...¿piensas que alguien como ella podría formar parte de una organización? Martini se ha sabido aprobechar ,pero ahora que ya no la necesita, ha acabado con ella...

Martini solo la ha utilizado para poder seguir con su plan adelante. Ahora Bayleis, significaría solo un estorbo para él.

- Que cruel...

- Es por eso Ran, que cuando te diga, tienes que marcharte rápido ¿vale? Tenemos que aprobechar, el hecho de que ahora solo es él, y no puede con los dos a la vez. Pero devemos actúar con rapidez.

- Pero Shinichi¿como se que no te pasará nada?

- ¡Um! confía en mi...Ran - Dijo Shinichi, mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

_" Lo siento Ran...Lo siento mucho...pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño"_

- E-está bien...pero ves con cuidado...

- Si...

_"Lo siento pero...es probable que yo...yo...no vuelva nunca más..."_

- Ran...

- ¿Si?

_"Pero soy muy feliz, de haber podido compartir esos últimos momentos tan especiales contigo,de veras...soy tan feliz. _

_Me despido de ti en silencio...mi amor_"

- Te quiero...

**Continuará**

**N.A**

... ¡Hola! OU...¡ehem! ùúUU...esto...UUU...Lo sieeeeennntoooooooo vaaale, lo sieeeentoooooooo por retrasarme taaanto con este cap, pero, pero...no veas lo que me ha costado hacerlo de veras --UU no eran días (meses ¬¬) de inspiración y ahora que hemos vuelto al insti, pos lo tngo algo complicado...Esto...no os aseguro el prox para la semana que viene, no se cuanto me retrasaré, porque también depende de la inspi, si viene a verme o me deja plantada ¬¬. En fín, intentaré no retrasarme mucho, y tenerlo lo + pronto posible.

Dômo arigatô a tos los que estáis siguiendo mi fic, y muchísimas gracias a lo que me dejáis reviews, especialmente a Michel 8 8 8 que me ayuda, me aconseja, me reviewea y me aguanta XD con lo del fic, a mis dos tatis (paxiiiis!) y a Meico por vuestro apollo constante! Muchas gracias, y gomen por el retraso --U

Quiero dedicar este cap a...chan chan...Michel 8 8 8 , por estar ahí siempre, y ayudarme mogollóncuando la señorita inspi me deja solika uu xD

En fín, me despido ya, a la espera de vuestros reviewitines

**¿Que pasará¿que pasará? Pues con la duda te quedarás **

**Hasta el prox cap, claro está!**

**Vermichan**


	13. Hasta el Límite: La Lucha Final

**Hasta el Límite: La Lucha Final**

-Ya hemos llegado, pero no lo entiendo no hay nadie.

- ...

- ...

- Bienvenidos seais. -Dijo Martini mostrándose al fín ante ellos.

Siento mucho el retraso. Estaba arreglando unos asuntillos con alguien.

- Shinichi le miró con repugnancia sabiendo a lo que se refería. A la muerte de Bayleis.

- Ran solo se quedó mirando la escena, y todo hay que decirlo, con los nervios y el pánico a flor de piel.

Sobretodo, porque en breve se llevaría al cabo el plan de Shinichi, y a ella no le hacía gracia para nada tener que dejarle...dejarle...Sonaba tan mal a sus oídos, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo tantas veces.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí tal y como te prometimos¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Dijo Shinichi aparentemente tranquilo.

- Esas prisas, esas prisas...Que soys mis invitados, y como tales os tengo preparado un pequeño detalle de bienvenida.

¿No os querréis ir sin verlo no? Después de todo, esta podría ser la última vez que nos veamos...Dijo Martini con una sonrisa de aparencia amigable, hasta llegar a la última frase, que dijo canviando su amigable sonrisa por una de más fría.

- Mientras, Shinichi se iva preparando para el ataque que en breves instantes haría a Martini, para que así Ran lograra escapar y se quedara ajena de todo peligro. Tenía una expresión que mostraba una gran seguridad de él mismo, de que el plan no fallaría, todo estaba controlado y eso de cierta manera le tranquilizaba bastante. Luego ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de lo que vendría una vez Ran quedara a salvo.

- Vaya señorita, la veo muy callada¿es que no me va a saludar?

- A Ran se le puso la piel de gallina en el instante en que la mirada de Martini se posó en ella. No sabía que decir, así que permaneció callada pasando de su comentario.

- Sin que Martini se diera cuenta, Shinichi hizo un paso hacia él y rápidamente volvió a hablarle, para así distraer su atención y llevar al cavo el simple pero eficaz plan. Lo único que necesitaba era unas palabras, un ataque rápido y finalmente, mientras este picara el anzuelo, Ran habría tenido tiempo de sobras para escapar y quedar a salvo.

Así pues, empezó su estrategia.

- Todo iva bien, Martini seguía igual de confíado sin sospechar nada. Entonces Shinichi le murmuró a Ran que se preparara. Esta asintió no muy segura.

- Shinichi comenzó distrayendo a Martini entablando lo que sería una "mini-conversación". Entonces durante un instante en que se despistara, el correría hacia él, le atacaría, Ran huiría y plan finalizado.

- El comienzo fue muy rápido, Shinichi con una sonrisa segura se fue acercando a Martini con más rapidez. Entonces,durante ese instante el tiempo pareció hacerse muy lento para él. Cuando ya casi le tenía, Martini movió lentamente sus dos brazos, juntando sus dos manos, haciendo una palmada que resonó a lo oídos de Shinichi. Este se sorprendió, no entendió ese movimiento, pero aún así siguió con su plan.

- Martini le clavó una fría sonrisa a Shinichi. En canvio la sonrisa segura de Shinichi desapareció al instante de oir un grito que le asustó, el plan se estaba yendo, el plan se había ido.

La voz de ese grito procedía de detrás, de detrás de Shinichi, donde se encontraba...Ran.

El plan había fallado.

- Shinichi dejó de agarrar de la camisa de Martini. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Ran. Entonces agrandó los ojos.

Esta se encontraba en las manos de...Bayleis.

- C-co-como...puede ser...

- Bayleis puso un pañuelo a Ran para que esta se quedara totalmente sin fuerzas para defenderse.

- ¿Sorprendido? - Dijo Martini con expresión triunfante.

- Ella...ella...

- A secret makes a woman woman.

- Shinichi Kudo¿te pensabas que estaba muerta? Lo siento, pero para tu información soy indispensable para Martini.

Todo esto ha sido un montaje que emos hecho para que te confiaras. Desde el principio sabíamos tu plan.

--FLASH BACK--

(cap 12)

- Martini se acerca el momento deven estar a punto de venir, ya va siendo hora de...

- De que marches en paz.

- ¿eh? - Bayleis agrandó los ojos al ver que Martini la apuntaba en la frente con su pistola.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Es mejor que acabe con esto antes de que pudieras estropearme algún plan. Iré al grano, una niñaja como tu no puede pertenecer a una organización...bueno...ex-organización, solo te quería para que me ayudaras a completar con éxito mi plan, y ahora ya no me haces falta puedo seguir yo solo, así que muchas gracias por ser tan estúpida y, adios para siempre...

- ¡E espera! n-no no puedes hacerlo, por favor no lo hagas, yo te he ayudado, no me hagas esto ahora te prometo que trabajaré en todo lo que me pidas. ¿Es por lo del veneno? Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, de veras, por favor no me ma

¡PUM!

- Bayleis ahogó su grito, ya que Martini le había tapado la boca. El disparo fue al techo.

Bayleis seguía asustada, pero más tranquila al ver que solo se trataba de un plan de este para hacerles creer a Shinichi y a Ran que había muerto y así que se confiaran.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

- Shinichi no se lo podía creer, todo había sido una sucia maquinación de Martini desde el principio.¿Qué haría ahora, Ran no había podido escapar. Se sentía impotente y lleno de rabia por haber fallado, por no haber podido salvar a Ran una vez más.

- ¿Como sabías que todo esto pasaría?

- Muy sencillo. Hay cámaras ocultas por todos los pasillos. Así es como pudimos escuchar tu estúpido plan con Ángel.

- Dijo Martini con su sonrisa fría.

Bueno detective, tal y como te dije, aquí tienes tu sorpresa. Martini sacó una pistola.

Fue caminando a donde se encontraba Ran con Bayleis.

Entonces se giró a Shinichi.

- La última vez tuviste mucha suerte de salvarte de la organización, esta vez es totalmente diferente. Te tenemos a ti y a Ángel sin escapatoria, sin nadie que os ayude. Os emos controlado en todo momento, esta vez todo ha acabado amigo. Puedes estar bien seguro de que este es tu final. La cuenta atrás hacia el paraíso comienza para vosotros.

- Martini disparó contra Shinichi en el brazo haciendo que a este se le escapara un grito de dolor.

Ahora quédate para presenciar el mejor espéctaculo para Shinichi Kudo.

- Martini se giró rápidamente hacia Ran y se acercó a ella.

- ¡NOOOO¡No la toques!

- Bayleis a tí ya no te necesito para nada. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-¡Eh¿qu-que dice? Je je...Está bromeando ver...(disparo)

- Esta vez Bayleis cayó muerta en el suelo, tras ser disparada en el corazón dejando a Ran libre de su agarre.

-Entonces Martini procedió y le dio a Ran un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Martini siguió pégandola haciendo que comenzara a sangrar.

- ¡DÉJALA¡DÉJALAAAA!

- Shinichi no se lo podía creer, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía estar pasando.Pero no podía hacer nada, si lo hacía, este apretaría el gatillo contra Ran y entonces todo acabaría para él.

- Martini se dio un pequeño descanso dejando a una Ran inconsciente en el suelo.

- Está bien detective. ¿Quieres decirle algo antes de que todo acabe?. Te doy tiempo para que te despidas de ella y que le digas cuanto la quieres, pero ya sabes que si intentas algo, ni eso tendrás.

- Shinichi, tras las palabras de Martini corrió hacia Ran, la cogió para incorporarla y la apolló en él.

- Ran...Ran...aguanta por favor aguanta un poco más.A Shinichi le dolía demasiado verla así. La apretó contra él conteníendose la impotencia que sentía.

- Ran...dime algo te lo suplico - .Decía mirándola fijamente apartándole el pelo que tenía esparcido en su rostro.

Se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella. Entonces esta abrio sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Shinichi.

- Shi-Shinichi...

- ¡Ran! Aguanta un poco más porfavor. Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás...- Ni él mismo sabía si lo que decía era cierto, pero no perdería la esperanza.Tenía que aguantar por ella.

- E-el bebé...

- ¿Qué¿Bebé?

- Shi-Shinichi...y-yo... el bebé...

A Ran le cayeron muchas lágrimas de la cara. Shinichi se sobresaltó no entendía nada¿Por qué lloraba¿De qué bebé hablaba Ran? - Entonces agrandó sus ojos, no podía ser cierto que Ran...

- R-Ran no me digas que estás...

- ¡N-no quiero perderlo Shinichi!

-E-estás embarazada...- Ran cayó rendida tras esas palabras.

Shinichi se había enterado de una manera muy brusca. Pero lo que le asustaba ahora es que por culpa de Martini podría perder el bebé. Entonces arqueó las cejas con furia dirigiendo una mirada de rabia y de odio hacia Martini.

- Bueno detective ya se ha acabado tu tiempo. Ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto de una vez.

Ahora te toca a ti seguir el juego.

- Martini se acercó a Shinichi con rapidez y le asetó un puñetazo en la cara.Pero Shinichi no se quedó quieto. Comenzó a pelear también con él.

Martini se soprendió bastante por la fuerza que tenía. Shinichi descargaba toda su rabia contra él, por lo que le había hecho a Ran y por lo del bebé.

Martini llebaba desventaja. Aunque Shinichi estaba herido de un brazo seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Martini no sería nada fácil, solo había sido una bajada de guardia, pero no le volvería a pasar.

Ahora Martini le asestó otro puñetazo en el estómago.Shinichi agotado ya no podía más. Cayó rendido al suelo.

Pero no podía acabar así. Tenía que seguir un poco más. Tenía que aguantar por Ran.

Martini le pegaba y Shinichi hacía imposibles para defenderse de sus golpes, pero sus fuerzas ya estaban al límite de la desesperación. No podía más, no podía...

" Solo un poco más, hazlo por ella" - No dejába de repetirse Shinichi mentalmente.

- Martini se acercó una vez más a él y le dio una patada en el estómago finalizando así el combate.

- Entonces Martini descansó un poco, el combate con Shinichi había sido agotador.

- Maldito...arf..arf..n-no te saldrás con la tuya...

- Vaya, vaya...Aún te quedan fuerzas para hablar...Pero lo único que dices son tonterías.

Ahora si, ya ha llegado tu final. Luego me encargaré de la chica. Así moriréis juntos.

- Martini apuntó a Shinichi y le disparó en el estómago. Shinichi se quejó fuertemente del dolor y se llevó su mano hacia la herida.

- No me puedo creer lo duro de pelar que eres chaval. Es increíble que aún no hayas perdido la conciencia. Pero pronto lo harás.

- Shinichi no decía nada, no tenía fuerzas, solo respiraba entrecortadamente. Entonces volvió a mirar a Martini pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Martini enfadado le dio otro disparo en el ombro. - Estúpido detective te has vuelto loco.¡Te voy a quitar esa asquerosa sonrisa de tus labios Shinichi kudo!

¡Hasta nunca!.

Ahora sí. Martini le apuntó en la cabeza para dispararle.

¡Pum!

- Shinichi se quedó mirando a Martini con su sonrisa y finalmente...se desplomó por completo.

- Ma-maldito detective tu...Martini se desmayó.

- Ufff...he llegado a tiempo...de que ha ido eh kudo...

- P-por fin...has llegado...arf...arf...

- Detrás de Martini apareció una silueta. La silueta de un joven conocido, que acababa de salvarle la vida a Shinichi.

Finalmente se mostró a la luz. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Heiji Hattori.

- Heiji había golpeado a Martini con su catana justo antes de que este disparara a Shinichi. Así, acabaron con Martini y llamaron a la policía y a la ambulancia.

- Antes de que se llevaran a Martini a la policía, este le pregunto a Shinichi:

- ¿Como lo has hecho¿Como ha venido él aquí? Él no sabía nada...

- ¡Um! La verdad es que no sabía si llegaría a tiempo. Pero...¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer encuentro? En la casa del doctor Agasa.

--FLASH BACK--

( Cap 10 )

¡Qué! No pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya esta vez. Entonces Shinichi, sin que Martini se diera cuenta tocó un botoncito de uno de los objetos que llebaba en su chaqueta.

- De repente un disparo sale de la pistola de Martini, casi rozando el rostro de Shinichi.

- No te molestes, Gin no es el único que conocía tus métodos. Aunque he estado fuera de la organización y de vacaciones, me he estado informando frecuentemente de lo que sucedía. ¿Tu reloj de pulsera no es así?

--FIN FLASH BACK--

- Vaya...Entonces no era el reloj de pulsera.

- No. Era un artefacto que el mismísimo doctor Agasa me creó en caso de tener algún problema, para poder localizar a Hattori.

- Entonces cuando yo he recibido el aviso de Kudo he ido de inmediato a casa de Agasa.

--FLASH BACK--

(Cap 12)

Casa de Agasa

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding DongDing DongDing DongDing Dong (cada vez más rápido)

- ¡Ya va! "Vaya con lo bien que dormía, a lo mejor se trata de Shinichi" - Decía Agasa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

Entonces cuando la abrió...

- ¡Ooh! pero si eres...

-Eres tu Hattori.

- Lo siento no tengo tiempo para una charla. Necesito las gafas aquellas que utilizaba antes Shinichi para ir a buscarle a él¡rápido!

- E-enseguida.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

Finalmente metieron a la cárcel a Martini junto con los demás de la organización.

- Shinichi se recuperó al cavo de un tiempo al igual que Ran de sus heridas. Y luego...

- Lo siento mucho de veras...

- ¡No puede ser¡Shinichi! - Ran se lanzó a los brazos de este llorando sin cesar. Mientras este la abrazaba para intentar calmar su tristeza acumulada.

- Ambos estaban muy tristes por la pérdida de su bebé. Shinichi aún recordaba con rabia lo que sucedió hace recientes días con Martini. Nunca le perdonaría, jamás.

Tras un tiempo de lo ocurrido, Shinichi y Ran se recuperaron del tema de la pérdida de su bebé. Y ahora ella volvía a estar embarazada.

Shinichi seguía con su vida de detective y ahora si que se podía decir que todo le iva muy bien.

Mientras tanto en Osaka...

Kazu venga...¡ábreme la puerta anda¿áun sigues enfadada¡no volverá a pasar! Además aquella vez era importante.Tenía que salvar una vida, es que soy un crack sabes, sin mí, kudo...jejeje...- Decía Heiji con aires de superioridad.

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas!

- Kazu ¿pero que te pasa ahora?

- ¡Eres tonto Heiji!

-Pero ¿qué te he hecho yo ahora?

- ¡Nada! eso me has hecho.

-¡Habla claro quieres!

- ¡A mí no me grites¡baka!

- ¡Ahou! eres tu la que has empezado.

- No,has sido tu desde un buen principio.

- Ya está bien Kazu, explícame que te hecho ¿no?

- Eres...eres...- Kazuha comenzó a llorar.

- Kazu...yo...no quería hacerte llorar de veras...Mira...yo...no se que te hecho , pero lo siento, sea lo que sea lo siento mucho.

Es mejor que me vaya...me sabe mal verte así...

- Espera...yo...es que...Heiji aveces pienso...que...que...que no te importo lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué dices¡Eso no es verdad Kazu!

-¡Escúchame¿Porque siempre que quedas con migo te olvidas?

- Aquí Kazuha lloró más fuerte.

- Lo dices por el otro día...ya te dije que perdón...

- ¡Noo! No es por el otro día¡es por todos los días! ya estoy harta sabes ¡siempre lo mismo! Siempre casos, siempre Kudo

¡Nunca yo!

- Oh vamos Kazu, es mi trabajo.

- Yo te importo menos, claro es tu TRABAJO.

- No es verdad y lo sabes.

- De repente Kazuha abrió la puerta. Heiji se sintió fatal al ver sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

- Ka-kazu...

- No digas nada, no importa...tienes razón eres un detective, no puedo hacer nada yo. Así que...es mejor que...cuando quedemos, quedemos y punto...nada de promesas ¿vale? - Kazuha le miró dulcemente. Ella no podía hacer nada, Heiji siempre había soñado con ser detective. Además eran amigos y ella lo sabía. Se conformaba con que para él ella fuera una amiga especial, con que quedara con él de vez en cuando, pero esta vez no quería promesas inclumplidas. Se conformaba con estar con él cuando pudiese ser. Al fin y al cabo solo era su amiga.

- Voy a salir...

- ¡Espera! Kazuha...yo...- Heiji la paró cogiéndola del brazo y la giró hacia él.

- Yo...yo...cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios hasta...que la besó.

- Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que se separaron.

- Te quiero Kazuha, eres lo más importante para mí. Mira, me gustan muchos los casos, pero no los compares contigo, por que tu eres ...tu eres...lo principal...¿lo has entendido? - Dijo Heiji apartando su mirada de ella sonrojado.

- He-Heiji...Esta aún no salía de su asombro por el beso que le había dado instantes atrás. Entonces cambió su mirada por una dulce y le abrazó.

- Yo también te quiero...baka.

- ¡Ey!

- jiji. Siento haberme puesto así.

- No, ha sido culpa mía, no volverá a pasar lo mismo te lo prometo.

- Heiji...Te quiero.

- Volvieron a ajuntar sus labios para darse un tierno beso y demostrarse su amor el uno al otro.

**Epílogo**

**Happy End**

Así Heiji y Kazuha se hicieron novios al fín, al igual que lo eran Shinichi y Ran y Sonoko y Makoto.

Un tiempo después de estar saliendo las 3 parejas, bueno las 2 parejas y Sonoko, porque Makoto devido a sus entrenamientos de karate y sus competiciones numerosas no podía quedar demasiado. Decidieron casarse y se casaron de una manera bastante original. Hicieron una boda triple.

Al cavo de unos meses Ran tuvo su bebé, era niña y le pusieron el nombre de Minami Kudo. Ran seguía practicando karate, ya era toda una experta y Shinichi seguía con su trabajo de ser el mejor detective. Muchas veces competía con Heiji al igual que este con él.

Sonoko y Makoto también habían tenido una niña a la que pusieron Amako Kyogoku. Amako era de esperar la mejor amiga de Minami y siempre se lo contaban todo.

Finalmente Kazuha y Heiji tuvieron un niño al que pusieron de nombre Kojima Hattori. Salió bien clavadito a su padre, era bastante bromista y muy espavilado.

En cuanto a Ran y Shinichi, cuando tenían tiempo libre se dedicaban a enseñar a su hija técnicas de karate o a competir con el hijo de hattori cuando se hiciera detective.

En lo último Ran le advirtió a Minami, que sobretodo si algun día se iba a un parque de atracciones con el chico que le gusta, que nunca se fuera de su lado, y que si era él el que lo hacía, que le parara los pies y le metiera bronca por dejarla sola.

Por que si, Minami se enamoró de un tal Gosho Aoyama a quien le gustaba tanto los misterios como a ella. Pero había algo que le gustaba más, de lo cual estaba enamorado, no era algo sino alguien, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Minami.

Cuando tenían 17 años Gosho y Minami se hicieron novios. Para celebrarlo se fueron a comer al mismo restaurante que sus padres y sus abuelos. Luego se fueron a un karaoke. En el karaoke , Amako que también se apuntó a la fiesta se dio cuenta de que Minami tenía una gran voz y que podía ser cantante si ella quería.

Así fue, Minami se hizo cantante y tuvo mucha fama. A parte, resolvía casos como hobbie, junto con su novio Gosho, que se convirtió en un gran dibujante de comics. Ya que Minami le dijo que dibujaba muy bien.

Sobretodo tuvo mucha fama un comic de misterio y de asesinatos que fue titulado: Detective Conan, basado en la historia de sus padres.

Finalmente al cavo de un tiempo Minami y Gosho decidieron cumplir sus sueños y casarse.

**FIN**

**N.A:**

¡Wooolasssssss¡¡wiiii! Por fín acabé el fic : D...que pena...T T. Pero bueno , ya tenía ganas de acabarlo también.

Aquí tenéis vuestro regalito de navidad

Espero que os haya gustado. Realmente me ha costado bastante trabajo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado con este fic. ¡Muchas axiaaass! Mil besos desde aquí!

Espero impaciente vuestros reviews.>. 

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y BUEN AÑO NUEVO A TOOOS!

**Atte Vermi-chan**


End file.
